DARK PAST
by Lell Ly
Summary: Hermione sempre se sentiu diferente, como explicar seus sonhos envolvendo Lorde Voldemort, o bruxo das trevas? Harry era o garoto da profecia, mas porque Dumbledore parecia mais preocupado com ela? E porque mandou bruxos vigiá-la desde quando nasceu? Porque os comensais da morte tentavam capturá-la? Hermione tinha medo de saber a resposta. Continuação de Sangue Negro Final 1.
1. Desejos

_**Aviso:**__ Não leia a fic, pois é a continuação de __**SANGUE NEGRO**__, se insistir a história não fará sentido._

_**N/A: **__Antes de começar a história, quero deixar para vocês uma simples explicação. Hermione, (re)nasce, o embate entre o bem e o mal continuam, a história aqui seguirá conforme os livros, mas com suas mudanças, afinal, Hermione tem lembranças confusas de uma vida passada e Riddle, agora Voldemort, está desaparecido, mas seus sentimentos por ela, ainda estão intactos e quando ele voltar vai querer matar Harry Potter e fazer de Hermione sua companheira em um mundo totalmente dominado por ele._

_Os três primeiros capítulos vão seguir os livros, mas só até o cálice de fogo, logo depois, com a volta de Voldemort, tudo muda._

_._

_._

**DARK PAST **

"**Quando os sonhos são prelúdios do que já aconteceu"**

.

.

**Capítulo 1 – Desejos**

Tudo mudou para Hermione, quando recebeu uma carta indicando que ela possuía uma vaga em uma escola bruxa, claro que no começo foi um choque, ainda mais para seus pais que insistiram em ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Somente quando um bruxo entrou em contato explicando como tudo funcionava acabou convencendo seus pais, mas ela jamais duvidou, afinal, sempre soube que havia algo diferente, coisas inexplicáveis aconteciam desde sempre.

Rapidamente recorreu aos livros que comprou para a sua nova vida, depois de ter visitado o beco diagonal, visto coisas que estavam além da imaginação, ela mal podia se agüentar até que embarcasse para o Expresso de Hogwarts. Claro que ela sentia os quão tensos seus pais estavam, afinal, não haviam imaginado que sua filha era uma bruxa, quanto mais que existisse esse mundo paralelo ao qual ela iria pertencer, sua única filha.

Quando finalmente o dia chegou, ela mal se continha de tão ansiosa que estava.

Hermione sorriu para seus pais tentando deixá-los mais calmos, mas assim que atravessou a plataforma, percebeu que eles ficaram ainda mais rígidos, ela resolveu deixá-los por conta própria e se pôs a observar toda aquela confusão de pessoas e animais. Porém acabou olhando com interesse para dois ruivos, gêmeos, não havia como negar os dois estava aprontando com um grupo que parecia pertencer ao primeiro ano. Logo depois uma senhora gorda surgiu e começou a ralhar com eles puxando outro ruivo pelo braço, acompanhados de uma menininha, igualmente ruiva.

O menino mais novo, provavelmente da sua idade, estava com as orelhas vermelhas, parecia irritado, era alto, magro, sardento e desengonçado, por incrível que parecesse, ela o conhecia.

— Rony. — ela murmurou surpresa e de repente ficou mais vermelha do que os ruivos quando estes a encaravam com surpresa.

— Oh minha criança, você conhece o meu menino? — disse a senhora com um sorriso no rosto. — Sou Molly Weasley. — se apresentou antes de Hermione pudesse responder.

— Olha Jorge o Roniquinho está mais vermelho que peru. — disse um dos gêmeos em tom brincalhão.

— Afinal não é todo dia que aparece uma garota procurando por ele, não é mesmo Fred?

Hermione se afastou constrangida tentando entender porque sabia o nome daquele garoto? Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, embora algo parecido ocorreu quando comprou a sua varinha, era como se soubesse qual a escolheria, deixando o Sr. Olivaras surpreso e cheio de indagações que ela não sabia responder.

O tem já estava apitando, ela abraçou seus pais prometendo que sempre enviaria cartas para eles e recomendou que se acostumasse com as corujas, pois esse seria o único modo de terem notícias uns dos outros.

O trem começou a se mover e ela acenou para seus pais, pensando em como sua vida iria mudar dali em diante.

.

.

Nenhum dos seus companheiros queria falar sobre aulas e livros, aquilo completamente desanimava Hermione, afinal, ela se sentia uma estranha por se interessar por outros assuntos, diferente de seus colegas, seja, bruxo ou trouxa.

Já tinha colocado suas vestes de bruxa, aguardava ansiosamente até que Neville pediu sua ajuda para procurar o sapo perdido, não ligando para os comentários maldosos e nem para as risadas sarcásticas dos outros alunos resolveu sair um pouco da cabine. Havia ficado sabendo que Harry Potter estava no trem, talvez tivesse a chance de conhecê-lo, havia lido sobre ele num livro.

Ela ficou perambulando pelo trem na companhia de Neville, até que parou de frente para uma cabine.

— Já perguntei aqui e eles responderam que não viram. — disse ele.

Mas ela o ignorou, sentiu uma necessidade urgente de entrar ali e quando abriu a porta se deparou com o garoto ruivo, Rony e outro com cabelos pretos bagunçados.

— Olá Harry. — cumprimentou — Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.

Eles se entreolharam surpresos e foi aí que ela se deu conta de que conhecia Harry, ou pelo menos sabia quem era ele.

— Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo — respondeu Rony com grosseria, mas a menina não estava escutando, olhava para a varinha na mão dele.

— Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver. — perguntou tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.

Rony pareceu desconcertado.

— Hum... Está bem. — ele pigarreou — Sol margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro.

Ele agitou a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. O rato continuou cinzento e completamente adormecido.

— Você tem certeza de que esse feitiço está certo? — perguntou Hermione tentando controlar em vão o impulso de falar. — Bem, não é muito bom, né? Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger. — falou depressa.

Eles ficaram mudos.

— Já sabem em que casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece a melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja ruim. Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco.

Ela se afastou empurrando Neville para a porta e controlando o impulso de dizer ao Harry que não se metesse em confusão, como se estivesse prevendo que ele o faria isso em breve. Assim que fechou a porta escutou os dois falarem.

— Como ela sabia o meu nome?

— Não sei, ela também sabe o meu, Fred e Jorge ficam tirando sarro de mim por isso. Acho que ela é doida. Seja qual for a minha casa, espero que ela não esteja lá — acrescentou.

Ela sentiu uma pontada no peito de ressentimento, nada havia mudado, continuaria sendo rejeitada aonde fosse.

.

.

A chegada em Hogwarts foi de entusiasmo, euforia a medo, Hermione absorvia cada detalhe ansiosamente, se surpreendeu com o tamanho de Hagrid, mas logo percebeu que não precisava temê-lo. Após se acomodar em um barco que os levaria ao castelo com Neville, Harry e Rony, a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro.

Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.

— Abaixem as cabeças! — berrou Hagrid quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco, todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo em pedras e seixos.

Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofinho e úmido à sombra do castelo.

Galgaram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho. Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo.

.

.

A porta abriu-se e apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e vestes verde-esmeralda.

— Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McConagall — informou Hagrid.

— Obrigada Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

Ela escancarou a porta. O saguão era muito grande, as paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes como os de Gringotes, o teto era alto demais para se ver, e um a um subiram a imponente escada de mármore em frente que levava aos andares superiores.

Eles acompanharam a Professora Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra, ela levou os alunos da primeira série a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertados do que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados.

— Bem-vindos a Hogwarts — disse a Professora Minerva. — O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Cornival e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior numero de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola.

Enquanto todos se alisavam e comentavam nervosos sobre o que seria a cerimônia, Hermione permanecia tranqüila, comentando que sabia de alguns feitiços bem simples. Claro que tudo ocorreu diferente do que pensou, na verdade não esperava que um chapéu, velho e sujo, começasse a cantar, muito menos quando posto na cabeça se decidia em que casa os alunos iriam ficar.

— Hermione Granger.

Ela estava tão ansiosa que correu em direção ao chapéu e por isso não notou quando Dumbledore a observou intensamente.

"_Bem vinda de volta Hermione."_ A voz do chapéu entoou em sua mente. _"Eu pensei que você fosse exatamente a mesma de quando há vi pela primeira vez, mas estou errado, alguma coisa mudou."_

"_Como assim?" _Ela perguntou confusa. "_É a primeira vez que estou aqui!" _Afirmou veemente.

"_Você é muito pequena para saber, mas um dia vai compreender, quando o seu passado, seu presente e seu futuro se integrarem em um só, o seu destino já não será o mesmo."_

O chapéu ficou quieto por um instante o que pareceu uma eternidade para ela.

"_Você pertence a essa casa desde que nasceu, porém seu coração ficará dividido em outra, mas as suas amizades farão diferença na sua escolha final"_

— GRIFINÓRIA! — gritou o chapéu.

Hermione correu feliz e extasiada para mesa, estava aliviada pela escolha da casa, mas logo ficou pensando no que o chapéu havia dito, eram coisas sem sentido, ele devia ser maluco e por isso ela tratou de esquecer aquelas palavras. Pois logo depois Harry se tornou o centro de todas as atenções veio se juntar a Grifinória assim como Rony. O jantar transcorreu normalmente, embora os gêmeos Weasley ficassem implicando com o pessoal da Sonserina por terem o Potter.

Quando o jantar terminou, Dumbledore começou a dizer algumas palavras.

— O Sr. Filch o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas. Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa. — ele parou para respirar e dirigiu o olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. — Lembre-se que o pequeno memorial do lago é proibido a todos os alunos e monitores, somente alguns professores tem permissão de ir lá e não tentem burlar as normas, porque há proteções e vocês podem acabar ficando louco ou mortos.

Hermione não tinha certeza e não poderia garantir nada, mas parecia que Dumbledore estava com os olhos cravados em seu rosto, como se aquelas palavras foram dirigidas somente para si.

Mas ela não reparou que também era cuidadosamente observada por outras pessoas.

.

.

Os novos alunos de Grifinória seguiram Percy Weasley, monitor da Grifinória, por entre os grupos que conversavam, saíram do salão principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore.

No finzinho do corredor havia um retrato de uma mulher muito gorda vestida de rosa.

— Senha? — pediu ela.

— Cabeça de Dragão. — respondeu Hermione automaticamente e então se calou e encolheu de vergonha ao ver todos os olhares direcionados a si.

— Como você sabe? — indagou Percy surpreso e curioso.

— Eu... — ela não conseguia responder, afinal, falar que só sabia e pronto? Eles nunca entenderiam, mas foi salva da resposta quando Rony se manifestou.

— Ela é assim mesmo, sabia até o meu nome sem nunca termos nos visto antes.

Hermione suspirou aliviada quando Percy sorriu e falou.

— Sorte de principiante. — respondeu pomposo.

Assim que ela se viu na sala comunal da Grifinória, um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas, sabia exatamente onde ficava os quartos, mas esperou que o monitor indicasse e cansada seguiu o grupo de meninas, ficou quieta evitando comentar o quanto estava ansiosa para o começo das aulas no dia seguinte.

Mas ela não conseguiu adormecer imediatamente como previra, embora seu corpo estivesse muito cansado. Um desejo estranho a fez querer sair da cama e ir ao lago, exatamente onde estava o memorial, ela sufocou um grito, aquele desejo era muito mais forte do que podia suportar.

.

.

Os dias foram se arrastando, se não fosse pelas aulas e pela sua sede de conhecimento, Hermione teria desistido, seus colegas a chamava de irritante sabe-tudo, o professor Snape parecia odiá-la e a ignorava na maioria das vezes, claro que ele odiava mais o Harry. Ela ficava sozinha na maioria do tempo e tinha poucas opções de companhia, o fato de saber das coisas fazia com que se tornasse uma espécie de aberração.

O pior foi ver seus pesadelos se multiplicassem, nas horas de folga, quando não estudava, ficava observando o memorial de longe tentando adivinhar o que havia lá para ser protegido. Havia aprendido controlar o desejo, mas às vezes quando se distraia seus pés parecia ter vida própria e a levava sempre em direção ao lago.

Havia coisas que a deixava ainda mais triste, a rejeição dos seus colegas, principalmente Harry e Rony. Ela tinha uma ligação forte com eles, podia sentir, embora os dois a ignorassem, era muito sensata e as vezes parecia ser mandona, mas o que ela queria é que os dois parassem de se meter em encrencas, já que em algumas ela acabou participando sem querer.

A sua maior mágoa, foi ouvir Rony dizer em alto e bom som.

— Não admira que ninguém suporte ela — disse a Harry quando procuravam chegar ao corredor. — Francamente, ela é um pesadelo.

.

.

Hermione se sentiu muito mal ao ouvir aquelas palavras, tanto que não teve animo para aparecer nas aulas e muito menos no jantar de dia das bruxas. Ela ficou afastada de todo mundo, chorou no banheiro feminino, mas por alguma razão estranha, ela queria ir até as masmorras, sabia que lá encontraria algo que a faria sentir paz, da mesma maneira quando olhava para o lago de longe à noite.

Ela saiu do banheiro, evitando os corredores que estavam cheios de alunos, já que conhecia algumas passagens isoladas do castelo, era fácil evitá-los.

— S-senhorita Granger. — a voz trêmula do professor Quirrel a tirou de seu devaneio.

Ela o encarou um pouco sem graça, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo alguma travessura, rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas disfarçadamente, não queria que ele soubesse que esteve chorando. O professor se aproximou e logo o fedor de alho atingiu-lhe as narinas.

— V-você pretende ir até o s-salão da sonserina? E-eu acho que não é u-uma boa idéia.

Hermione engoliu em seco ao se dar conta do que iria fazer.

— Eu...

Ela não conseguiu responder, pois de repente as feições do professor mudou.

— Hermione! Porque está chorando? — imediatamente a voz soou, uma voz aveludada e confiante, era como se outra pessoa estivesse falando, mesmo que o professor naquele momento parecia estar em uma espécie de transe e seus lábios fechados.

— Não é nada. — respondeu um pouco assustada sem entender de fato o que estava ocorrendo.

— Não os deixe que a magoem, você é muito mais superior a eles.

Ela percebeu a diferença, a voz parecia mais terna e preocupada, algo lá no fundo fez o seu coração pulsar mais forte.

— Porque quer ir para as masmorras?

— O lago. — respondeu sabendo que poderia vê-lo lá embaixo. — Ele me deixa calma, me faz bem.

— Há muito mais do que isso, porque não vai até ele? Ao invés de ir para as masmorras?

— É proibido, o memorial está lá.

— Mas você não tem curiosidade?

— Sim. Eu quero muito saber o que há lá. Porém as regras são bem claras.

— É porque escondem, mistérios guardados há décadas.

— Mas o que isso tem haver comigo?

— Tem muita coisa que desconhece, toda a sua história e lembranças passadas estão lá. É por isso que você não tem amigos, e se os tiver, sempre estará sozinha, porque você é diferente.

Ela encarou o professor em transe, estava confusa, parecia enxergar além do rosto magro dele como se tivesse procurando por outra pessoa.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Snape surgindo das sombras os assustando.

— N-nada, eu encontrei essa a-aluna perdida nesses corredores. — disse Quirrel voltando a sua postura habitual amedrontada, nem parecia que há segundos atrás ele parecia um zumbi.

Severo nem se atreveu a olhar para o professor que se afastou rapidamente.

— E porque está aqui senhorita Granger? Porque não está no salão principal comemorando o dia das bruxas com seus colegas?

— Eu...

— Dez pontos a menos para grifinória e trate de sair logo daqui, esses corredores não é para você!

Ela se afastou com os corações aos pulos, ainda confusa pelo o que ocorreu e envergonhada por ter perdido pontos. Hermione era apenas uma criança, mas sabia que havia alguém mau ou não intencionado, querendo que quebrasse as regras, e descobrisse alguma algo que os outros não permitiriam e tentavam esconder.

Aproximou do salão, ajeitou as suas vestes e espiou, avistou o pessoal da sua casa comendo e bebendo sem se importar que ela não estivesse lá. Sentiu tristeza ao olhar para Rony e Harry conversando alegremente e se empanturrando de comida sem se importar pelo o que falara dela naquela tarde.

"_Você não tem amigos, sempre estará sozinha."_

A voz soou em sua cabeça e de repente Hermione tomou uma decisão ousada, aquele desejo voltou com mais força do que no primeiro dia. Ela iria ao lago.

.

.

_**N/A: **__ Olá meus amores, primeiramente um feliz 2013 para todos vocês, muita saúde, paz e dinheiro no bolso rs. Desculpe por não cumprir o prometido de postar a Fic ontem, mas infelizmente eu não havia terminado, afinal, não é fácil fazer uma continuação tentando acompanhar a história do livro, e tive que lê-lo em uma semana, mas amei._

_Espero que curte esse primeiro capítulo, na verdade é somente uma introdução do que há por vir, não irei escrever conforme os livros, pois irei abreviar o máximo possível, até Hermione descobrir o mistério que a cerca e seu reencontro com Tom Riddle, agora Lord Voldemort aconteça._

_Eu agradeço a todos que comentaram, pois foram 28 reviews, confesso que fiquei surpresa com esse nº todo e me deixou extasiada. Mas infelizmente, nem todos tem conta aqui no FF e por isso não pude responder, mas deixo os meus sinceros agradecimentos._

_Claro que o primeiro final venceu de forma arrasadora, mas meus queridos, para quem tem vontade de saber o que aconteceria no 2º final, eu já comecei a escrever a continuação e postarei também!_

_Obrigada por comentar:_

**BabiSnapePotter****, ****Andressa****, ****celle123****, Alice, ****Kaoru K. Slytherin, ****Mirian Black Lupin****, ****Ana Flvia L, ****Lana Black****, ****Allice Westendorff****, ****Vick Davis, ****Maria Eugenia (eu segui o seu conselho :D), ****TamaraCMR, Bella Black, ****P. B. Malfoy****,**** Milla Reyanne, ****Luh, ****Lais Addicted****, ****thatty sullivan, ****Hachi-chan 2****, ****Liu220****, ****Viola Psique Black****.**

_**A maioria não citada aqui é porque não deixou nome e o comentário foi extremamente anônimo.**_

_Não deixem de comentar, suas opiniões e idéias iniciais são sempre bem vindas._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	2. Laços eternos

**Capítulo 1 – Laços eternos**

.

.

Hermione caminhou como se tivesse em transe, não havia mais nada além dela, era como se não conseguisse enxergar quem estava na sua frente, vozes e pessoas eram como borrões para ela. Quando chegou próximo ao lago um misto de sentimentos tomou conta do seu corpo, queria muito ir lá, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que era errado e que poderia até morrer.

Havia tantas perguntas...

Quando tentou dar mais um passo naquela direção não conseguiu movimentar seu corpo e nesse momento se assustou ao ver que o diretor Dumbledore estava parado ao se lado com a mão encostada em seu ombro.

— Esse é uns dos meus lugares favoritos. — disse ele sem olhar para ela.

Ela corou como se tivesse sido pega fazendo arte, mas Alvo parecia não se importar, pois no seu semblante estava suave.

— Conheci uma menina inteligente, muito parecida com você, ela amava o lago, lhe trazia paz. Ela costumava ficar horas o observando, sempre solitária e muito triste, a solidão não faz bem para as pessoas.

— Essa menina é quem está enterrada no memorial? — perguntou curiosa.

Dumbledore a encarou e sorriu.

— Tenho certeza de que você não deveria estar em outro lugar? Com seus amigos, por exemplo?

— Não tenho amigos. — respondeu, ficou imaginando porque ele evitou responder a sua pergunta.

— Todo mundo tem amigos, alguns só demoram a perceber isso.

— Mas comigo é diferente, eles não gostam de mim. — murmurou. — Deixaram isso bem claro.

— Você já deu algum motivo para eles gostarem de você? Para ter amigos é preciso aprender a manter laços, eles podem se tornar eternos, tem que dar o melhor de si.

Ela suspirou, porém não respondeu, a mão dele a fez girar o corpo lentamente para a entrada do castelo.

— É melhor entrar, não quero ver o professor Snape lhe tirar pontos por causa disso. — ele piscou e desapareceu tão suavemente quando havia chegado.

Quando Hermione voltou para o castelo se sentia leve como uma pluma, pensando nas palavras do diretor resolveu que mostraria as pessoas o que ela tinha de melhor. Caminhou até o banheiro para dar uma ajeitada em seu visual, por causa do vento seu cabelo deveria estar mais desarrumado do que o costume.

Assim que entrou no banheiro ouviu uma agitação, achando que os gêmeos Weasley aprontaram novamente, não se importou, até sentir um cheiro horrível como de esgoto e dar de cara com um trasgo.

Ela recuou diante da visão medonha, ele tinha quase quatro metros de altura, a pele cinzenta, o corpo cheio de calombos como um pedregulho e uma cabecinha no alto. Quando ele a avistou Hermione gritou.

.

.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, ele avançou sobre ela que correu até a porta, mas estava trancada, o monstro era lento, porém tinha muita força e o pedaço de madeira que carregava destruiu parte do banheiro com um só golpe. Hermione estava sem varinha, não tinha como se defender, tentou gritar novamente, mas devido ao medo sua voz não saiu, quando foi encurralada, Harry e Rony invadiram o banheiro.

Ela ficou surpresa quando eles a defenderam e com um golpe de sorte derrotaram o trasgo, logo os professores chegaram e Hermione por um impulso único acabou assumindo toda a culpa para livrá-los da encrenca. Depois ficou sabendo que eles trancaram o trasgo no banheiro achando que ela se encontrava em segurança, descobriu que eles não a odiavam como pensava, que só achavam ela um pouco mandona, a partir daquele momento, ficaram amigos.

.

.

Durante todo o tempo juntos, eles se envolveram em confusões, riram e estudaram, Hermione por algum tempo se esqueceu do memorial, ter Harry e Rony ao seu lado era como se tivesse completa e com isso passou a ser mais sociável com os outros. Evitava qualquer menção do lago, com o tempo passou a esquecê-lo. Isso refletia em seu humor, sempre estava alegre, mesmo fazendo cara de séria quando seus amigos burlavam as normas, só havia alguém que além de Snape, não parecia feliz com essa mudança, o professor Quirrel.

Ele parecia ansioso para poder ter uma oportunidade de estar a sós com ela e toda vez que tentava iniciar uma conversa, era salva pelos amigos, afinal, sentia que havia algo de errado com o professor. E nunca contou a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu na noite do trasgo, era algo que tentava apagar da memória, se não fosse por Dumbledore, ela não sabia onde poderia estar agora.

As coisas começaram a mudar depois do jogo de Quadribol, Harry estreou como apanhador, e perceberam que Snape o odiava muito mais do que havia imaginado, quando tentou derrubá-lo da vassoura. Logo depois descobriu que o enorme cachorro de três cabeças que encontraram acidentalmente se chamava "Fofo" e era de Hagrid que o emprestou a Dumbledore, estava guardando algo muito secreto e um misterioso Nicolau Flamel estava envolvido. Eles não saberiam de nada disso se o guarda-caças fosse mais atento com suas palavras.

Quando se aproximavam do Natal, Hermione teve que voltar para casa, enquanto os garotos ficaram no castelo, ela adorou rever seus pais, estava com muitas saudades. Eles por sua vez perceberam uma grande diferença na filha, animada com os últimos acontecimentos e com os novos amigos.

Mas ao estar longe de Harry e Rony, os pesadelos habituais voltaram na mesma intensidade, gritos, serpentes e até mesmo a visão de sua família morrendo em uma explosão de carro a deixava desconfortável, mesmo sabendo que não era real, a intensidade desses sonhos a fazia sofrer, por várias vezes acordou assustada e outras gritando.

Ficou aliviada quando voltou para Hogwarts, um dia antes de começar as aulas, acabou brigando com Harry por ter sido imprudente ao andar de noite pelo castelo e decepcionada por não descobrirem sobre Nicolau Flamel. Mas ao estar ali, fazia muito bem a ela, mesmo que ficasse frustrada por perder no jogo xadrez para Rony.

Um dia sem querer descobriu quem era Nicolau, Neville os ajudou inconscientemente, com isso deduziram que era a pedra filosofal que estava escondida no castelo e que Snape a queria.

.

.

O segundo jogo de quadribol começou com um marco, Snape apitara, mas mesmo tirando pontos impossíveis, Grifinória ganhou, além de Rony e Neville ganharem hematomas e olhos roxos numa briga com Draco Malfoy e seus companheiros.

Harry descobriu seguindo Snape que ele queria a pedra filosofal e estava pressionando Quirrel para descobrir como passar pelo "Fofo", juntos o trio combinaram de ficar de olho no professor de poções. Mas ao se aproximar os exames, Hermione voltou a sua habitual rotina de estudos e com isso os garotos foram obrigados a passar tardes na biblioteca.

Até um dia Hagrid quebrar a rotina e convidá-los para ir a sua cabana, assim acabaram descobrindo que o guarda-caça estava criando ilegalmente um dragão. O pior era que Malfoy parecia saber disso e tentaram por dias convencer a Hagrid de mandar o dragão embora, até que Carlinhos se prontificou em ficar com ele na Romênia desde que o levassem na torre mais alta.

Tudo parecia dar certo, porém Rony foi mordido pelo dragão e acabou parando na enfermaria, Draco descobriu os planos deles, embora fosse arriscado, Hermione e Harry resolveram levar o plano adiante, afinal, Malfoy não sabia da existência da capa da invisibilidade.

Quando finalmente chegou o dia, sentiram pena de Hagrid quando chegou a hora de dizer adeus ao dragão.

Hagrid aprontara Norberto embalando-o num grande caixote.

— Pus muitos ratos e um pouco de conhaque para a viagem — disse Hagrid com a voz abafada. — E embalei junto o ursinho de pelúcia para o caso de ele se sentir solitário.

De dentro do caixote vinha um ruído de pano rasgado que pareceu a Harry ser o dragão arrancando a cabeça do ursinho.

— Até a vista, Norberto! — soluçou Hagrid, quando Harry e Hermione cobriram o caixote com a capa da invisibilidade e entraram debaixo dela. — Mamãe nunca vai esquecer você!

Como foram que conseguiram levar o caixote de volta ao castelo, eles nunca souberam. Aproximava-se a meia-noite e eles subiram com o dragão pela escadaria do saguão de entrada e pelos corredores escuros.

— Estamos quase lá! — Harry ofegou quando chegaram ao corredor sob a torre mais alta.

Então um movimento brusco à frente deles quase fez com que deixassem cair o caixote. Esquecendo que já estavam invisíveis, encolheram-se nas sombras, espiando os contornos escuros de duas pessoas que se debatiam a uns três metros. Uma lâmpada se acendeu.

A Professora Minerva, segurava Malfoy pela orelha.

— Está detido — gritou. — E são vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina. Perambulando no meio da noite, como você se atreve...

— A senhora não compreende, professora, Harry Potter está vindo aí, vem trazendo um dragão.

— Que absurdo! Como você se atreve a contar tais mentiras! Vamos, vou conversar com o Professor Snape sobre você, Malfoy!

Hermione suspirou feliz quando eles se afastaram.

— Malfoy vai ficar detido! Eu seria capaz de cantar. — falou.

— Não cante — aconselhou Harry.

Rindo de Malfoy, eles esperaram, enquanto o dragão se debatia dentro do caixote. Passados uns dez minutos, quatro vassouras surgiram da escuridão mergulhando em direção à torre, eram os amigos de Carlinhos que formavam um grupo bem animado.

Após o dragão ir embora, eles desceram a escada sem fazer barulho, estavam aliviados. Nada de dragão, Malfoy detido, o que poderia estragar essa felicidade? Mas quando chegaram ao corredor, deram de cara com Filch, emergindo da escuridão. Tinham deixado a capa da invisibilidade no alto da torre.

.

.

Hermione tinha certeza de que seria expulsa, estava roendo as unhas desesperada até Minerva aparecer juntamente com o Neville que tentara avisá-los sobre Malfoy, além de receber uma bronca e ficar de detenção, todos tiveram 50 pontos descontados.

Harry que era o aluno mais admirado da escola, se tornou o mais odiado, atribuíram a ele a culpa por perderem de uma só vez 150 pontos, lá seria outro ano que a Grifinória iria perder as taças das casas novamente. Hermione ficou mais retraída, já não se destacava mais nas aulas e mantinha a cabeça baixa, se sentia culpada e arrependida.

Quando chegou no horário da detenção, ela ficou apreensiva ao descobrir que entraria na floresta proibida, além de estar na desagradável companhia do Malfoy que ficou resmungando, mas havia uma entoação de medo em sua voz. Mas dessa vez, Hermione dava crédito a ele, afinal, ela também estava temerosa.

— Olhem ali, estão vendo aquela coisa brilhando no chão? Prateada? Aquilo é sangue de unicórnio. Vamos tentar encontrar o pobrezinho. — disse Hagrid.

— E se a coisa que feriu o unicórnio nos encontrar primeiro? — perguntou Malfoy, incapaz de conter o medo na voz.

— Não há nenhuma criatura viva na floresta que vá machucá-lo se você estiver comigo e com o Canino. Muito bem, agora, vamos nos separar em dois grupos e seguir a trilha em direções opostas.

— Eu quero Canino — disse Malfoy depressa, olhando para as presas de Canino.

— Muito bem, mas vou-lhe avisando, ele é covarde. Se algum de nós acharmos o unicórnio, disparamos centelhas para o alto, 0K?

A floresta estava escura e silenciosa. Entrando por ela, chegaram a uma bifurcação, e Harry, Hermione e Hagrid tomaram o caminho da esquerda enquanto Malfoy, Neville e Canino tomaram o da direita. Caminharam em silêncio observando as manchas de sangue prateado nas folhas caídas.

Hermione sentia um calafrio percorrer por seu corpo, em determinados momentos, ouvia algo sibilando, mas achava que estava impressionada com a floresta e estava imaginando coisas.

— Você está bem, Hermione? — sussurrou Hagrid ao vê-la tão abatida.

Apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuaram a caminhar pela floresta densa e escura. Hermione agarrou o braço de Hagrid.

— Rúbeo! Olhe! Centelhas, os outros estão em apuros!

— Vocês dois esperem aqui! — gritou Hagrid — Fiquem na trilha, volto para apanhá-los!

Eles o ouviram romper o mato e ficaram parados se entreolhando, muito assustados, até não conseguirem ouvir mais nada a volta exceto o farfalhar das árvores.

— Você acha que eles estão machucados? — sussurrou Hermione para Harry.

— Não me importo com Malfoy, mas se alguma coisa pegou Neville... É culpa nossa que ele esteja aqui.

Os minutos se arrastaram. Finalmente, um grande barulho de mato pisado anunciou a volta de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville e Canino o acompanhavam. O guarda-caças estava furioso.

— Teremos sorte se apanharmos alguma coisa agora, com a barulheira que vocês aprontaram. Muito bem, vamos trocar os grupos: Neville, você e Hermione ficam comigo, Harry, você com o Canino e esse idiota. Sinto muito — acrescentou Hagrid para Harry num cochicho — mas vai ser mais difícil ele assustar você e precisamos acabar o nosso serviço.

Hermione andou por quase meia hora, estava cansada e queria sugerir para que voltassem, mas um grito chamou sua atenção, então ela, Neville e Hagrid começaram a correr.

— Harry! Harry, você está bem? — gritou ao vê-lo e ficou aliviada que estava bem.

— Estou bem — disse Harry. — O unicórnio morreu.

Hermione percebeu que algo havia ocorrido, estremeceu. Quando voltaram para o salão comunal, encontraram Rony dormindo. Em questão de segundos, depois de acordá-lo, Harry começou a contar a ele e a Hermione o que acontecera na floresta. Harry nem conseguia se sentar. Andava para cima e para baixo na frente da lareira. Continuava a tremer.

— Snape quer a pedra para Voldemort... E Voldemort está esperando na floresta... Portanto só preciso esperar que Snape roube a pedra — continuou Harry febril —, então Voldemort vai poder voltar e acabar comigo.

Hermione não ficou assustada, ouvir esse nome deixava qualquer temeroso, principalmente Rony, mas como Harry achava que era somente porque não foi criada no mundo bruxo.

— Harry, todo mundo diz que Dumbledore é a única pessoa de quem Você-Sabe-Quem já teve medo. Com Dumbledore por perto ele não vai tocar em você.

O céu havia clareado antes de terminarem de conversar. Foram se deitar exaustos, mas Hermione não conseguiu descansar, pois em seus sonhos, via Rony sendo nocauteado por uma peça gigante de xadrez.

.

.

Com os exames aquele assunto foi temporariamente esquecido, Hermione voltou a se preocupar com seus estudos obrigando seus amigos a fazer o mesmo. Apesar de preocupada ela procurava não pensar naquela noite, havia colocado no esquecimento igual ao que fez no lago.

Quando acabaram os exames, eles tinham uma semana para aproveitar e descansar, mas ainda sim Harry parecia preocupado e eles tentaram em vão distraí-lo. Por insistência dele foram visitar Hagrid e acabaram descobrindo que o mesmo contou para o desconhecido como passar pelo fofo. Imediatamente os três saíram correndo dali quando perceberam que naquele momento alguém poderia estar capturando a pedra filosofal.

— Temos de procurar Dumbledore — falou Harry.

Mas descobriram que Alvo estava fora da escola, havia partido há 10 minutos depois de receber uma coruja urgente do Ministério da Magia, depois encontraram Snape de bom humor e deduziram que ele iria roubar a pedra a noite.

Os três concordaram em ir atrás dele, usariam a capa da invisibilidade. Mas ao anoitecer, depois de todos irem dormir, eles foram surpreendidos por Neville que os impediu de sair e estava disposto a brigar com eles.

Eles não poderiam dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo e por isso, Hermione sem paciência lançou um feitiço de corpo preso nele, deixando-o totalmente paralisado, claro que ela havia ficado com dó, mas era necessário.

Apesar de alguns empecilhos conseguiram chegar ao local onde estava o "Fofo", abriram a porta devagar e os três focinhos do cachorro farejaram furiosamente em sua direção ainda que o bicho não pudesse vê-los.

Harry começou a tocar a flauta que ganhou de Hagrid, os cachorros começaram a adormecer, mas logo passou para a Hermione e foi o primeiro a entrar no alçapão, seguido por Rony e ela por ultimo.

Tiveram que enfrentar logo de início um visgo, depois capturar uma chave voadora graças a habilidade de apanhador de Harry, quando chegaram à um certo local se depararam com um jogo de xadrez gigante. Rony com a sua estimável habilidade tomou as rédeas do trio, mostrando que tinha que substituir as peça em um jogo vivo.

Durante alguns minutos, o Weasley percebeu que teria que se sacrificar para poder ganhar o jogo. Ele avançou e logo foi atacado pela rainha, Hermione emitiu um grito, sentiu seu coração se apertar após ele ter sido arrastado para fora do jogo, ela conteve o impulso de ir atrás dele, permanecendo na mesma posição. E como o ruivo os previu ganharam o jogo, mas tiveram que abandoná-lo lá.

Harry abriu a porta seguinte, os dois mal se atreviam a olhar o que vinha a seguir, mas não havia nada muito assustador ali, apenas uma mesa e sobre ela sete garrafas de formatos diferentes.

— É o de Snape — disse Harry. — O que temos de fazer?

Ao cruzarem a soleira da porta, imediatamente irromperam chamas atrás deles. E não eram chamas comuns tampouco, era roxa. Ao mesmo tempo, surgiam chamas pretas na porta adiante. Estavam encurralados. Ao lado das garrafas havia um pergaminho, contendo uma charada.

Hermione sorriu, bruxos usavam magia, não lógica, ela nem precisou reler, não contou ao Harry, mas já sabia qual usar.

— A garrafa menor nos fará atravessar as chamas negras, rumo à pedra. — disse ela com toda confiança.

— Ali só tem o suficiente para um de nós. Não chega a ter um gole.

— Faz o seguinte, eu vou voltar e ajudar o Rony, Depois irei direto ao corujal e mandar uma coruja para Dumbledore, precisamos dele. Talvez você possa segurar Snape por algum tempo, mas não é páreo para ele.

Harry a encarou aturdido.

— Era exatamente isso que eu iria sugerir, como você sabe?

— Apenas sei. — respondeu com evasiva e se despediu dele. — Boa sorte.

.

.

Hermione fez o que havia comentado com Harry, logo depois soube que Dumbledore o salvou, porém ele ficou desacordado por três dias. Assim que acordou eles logo foram visitá-los e ela sentiu-se aliviada e feliz ao ver que ele estava bem. Após contar o que aconteceu sobre o Quirrel, espelho, a pedra e Voldemort, Hermione percebeu que ele agia de modo estranho, um pouco distante dela, ou devia ser impressão. Mas não ousava encará-la nos olhos.

— Então a Pedra acabou? — perguntou Rony finalmente. – Flamel simplesmente vai morrer?

— Foi o que perguntei, mas Dumbledore acha que... Como foi mesmo?... Que para a mente bem estruturada a morte é a grande aventura seguinte.

— Então o que aconteceu com vocês dois? — perguntou Harry.

— Bom, eu voltei sem problemas — disse Hermione — Fiz Rony voltar a si, fomos correndo para o corujal para nos comunicar com Dumbledore quando o encontramos no saguão de entrada, ele já sabia, e só disse "Harry foi atrás dele, não foi?", e saiu.

— Olhe, você precisa estar bom para a festa de fim de ano, amanhã. Os pontos já foram todos computados e Sonserina ganhou, é claro. — resmungou Rony. — Você faltou ao último jogo de Quadribol, fomos estraçalhados por Cornival sem você. Mas a comida vai ser legal. — falou sonhador.

.

.

Hermione e Rony não viram Harry depois que foram expulsos da enfermaria, mas na festa eles o encontraram bem.

— Mais um ano que passou! — disse Dumbledore alegremente no discurso. — A Taça das Casas a Sonserina com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos.

E uma tempestade de pés e mãos batendo irrompeu da mesa de Sonserina.

— Sim, senhores, Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, temos de levarem conta os recentes acontecimentos.

A sala mergulhou em profundo silêncio e Hermione sorriu, ela já sabia, eles ganhariam a taça das casas.

— Tenho alguns pontos de última hora para conferir. Primeiro: ao Sr. Ronald Weasley Pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado por Hogwarts em muitos anos, eu confiro à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos. Segundo: a Senhorita Hermione Granger... Pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.

Hermione escondeu o rosto nos braços, chorando de alívio e felicidade. Os alunos da Grifinória por volta da mesa não cabiam em si de contentes, tinham subido cem pontos.

— Terceiro: ao Sr. Harry Potter pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo à Grifinória sessenta pontos. Existe todo tipo de coragem — disse Dumbledore sorrindo. — É preciso muita audácia para enfrentar os nossos inimigos, mas igual audácia para defendermos os nossos amigos. Portanto, concedo dez pontos ao Sr. Neville Longbottom.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se levantaram para gritar e dar vivas enquanto Neville, branco de susto, desaparecia debaixo de uma montanha de gente que o abraçava. Jamais ganhara um único ponto para Grifinória antes, até Cornival e Lufa-Lufa estavam comemorando a derrota de Sonserina.

Foi a melhor noite da vida de Hermione, superando o dia que em os resultados dos exames saíram, é claro, foi a melhor do ano, tudo estava bem e acabaria assim, mas ela estava enganada.

.

.

Antes da partida de Hogwarts, Hermione observava calmamente o memorial, já não sentia tão atraída como de inicio, mas ainda sim havia aquela curiosidade que provavelmente não desaparecia nunca.

— Senhorita Granger. — chamou o professor Snape interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Ela o encarou surpresa e percebeu que ele estava segurando uma pequena caixa.

— Dumbledore mandou isso para você. — disse ele impaciente. — Deve tomar um gole toda noite e será o suficiente.

Hermione abriu a caixa quando ele se afastou e ficou surpresa em encontrar quatro vidrinhos de poção de "Sono sem sonhos". Ela ficou se perguntando como Dumbledore sabia? Ele realmente era cheio de surpresas.

Ela não contou nada aos seus companheiros durante a volta para casa.

Quando chegaram a estação, todos começaram a se despedir, embora Harry não parecesse tão entusiasmado devido a expressão do seu tio, depois de prometerem que iriam se escrever durante as férias, Hermione puxou Harry para um canto quando Rony se afastou para abraçar a mãe e a irmã caçula.

— Eu percebi que você está diferente em relação a mim. O que eu te fiz? — perguntou.

Harry a encarou e franziu o cenho, mas ela não o soltou.

— Você ainda não fez, mas irá fazer.

— Do que você está falando?

Ele suspirou fundo como se tivesse dificuldade para falar.

— Voldemort me disse que você iria me trair por causa dele.

_Continua..._

.

.

**N/A: **_Olá meus amores, ah eu sinto muito, dessa vez me envergonho de me atrasar tanto tempo para escrever um novo capítulo, mas que a verdade seja dita, estou sem PC em casa, escrevo no escritório, infelizmente uma colega entrou de férias e tive que cobrir ela, sim, dobrou o meu serviço, não o meu salário. Mas agora está tudo resolvido e voltei para a alegria geral._

_Quero agradecer a cada um que comentou, afinal recebi 14 comentários, um recorde, claro que no final de "Sangue Negro" foi o recorde dos recordes, ta vendo como me faz feliz? Como havia dito, eu vou seguir a história até o cálice de fogo, vou mudando algumas coisas e fugindo devagar do roteiro. Espero que vocês gostem, olhe abaixo aí vai um gostinho do próximo capítulo._

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Hermione sentou-se aborrecida em sua cama, iria esquecer os problemas e nada melhor do que estudar, quando tirou os materiais, reparou no diário, tomada por impulso, ela o abriu e folheou suas paginas que estavam todas em brancos.**

**Pegou sua caneta tinteiro e começou a fazer anotações do que havia aprendido nas aulas, mas conforme escrevia as letras sumiam. Curiosa, escreveu seu nome e logo após sumir, surgiu uma frase, escrita em uma caligrafia caprichada.**

"_**Olá senhorita Hermione, é um prazer conhecê-la. Meu nome é Tom Riddle."**_

Agradecimentos à:

**Lais Addicted – **haha, eu postei o capítulo e logo agradeci pela review recebida. Espero que você tenha gostado da continuação, depois me fala o que achou.

**Anônimo 1 – **Estarei sempre postando. Mas tenta se identificar colocando seu nome pelo menos para poder agradecer pelo comentário.

**P.B. Malfoy – **É a vida dela não é fácil, espera só até o retorno de Voldemort. Obrigada por comentar.

**Tamara CMR – **Menina, esse é o meu medo, que essa fic fique muito diferente da anterior, mas posso prometer que terá muitas cenas de Tomione e Voldemort não será um vilão feio, por amor a ela, isso não acontecerá rs.

**Dragoncila - **I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**Anônimo 2 – **Uau! Fico feliz que seu primeiro comentário tenha sido exatamente na minha FIC, realmente "Sangue Negro" fez um pouco de sucesso e eu nem fazia idéia que muitas pessoas gostaram dela. Tomione é agradável de escrever, apesar de ser a minha primeira FIC no universo de Harry Potter, me identifiquei muito com esse casal improvável. Espero que você continue lendo e quem sabe? Comentando? Rs.

**Mari (Marisa) – **Obrigada! Não se acanhe em comentar, pode ser simples e tudo mais, mas me faz tão feliz, se soubesse, dá ânimo a quem escreve. Ahhh realmente todos amaram Sangue Negro, vou tentar com que essa seja tão boa quanto a outra. Obrigada por comentar.

**Hachi-chan 2 – **Você ficou brava por ler o 2º final, enquanto já tinha postado o primeiro rsrs. Que bom que ficou feliz agora, não pira não, eu só estou adaptando até o cálice de fogo, mas a partir da câmera secreta eu vou fugir um pouco do roteiro para o bem de todos. Bem é difícil de explicar, mas pense em vidas passadas a Hermione da primeira história tornou-se a Hermione do passado nessa história, então ela terá lembranças, porque sua alma já presenciou essas cenas. Complicado né? Até eu acho rs, olha a promessa, quero ver você sempre por aqui. Obrigada por comentar.

**Mirian Black Lupin – **Acho que todos estão com dó dela, mas na verdade ela ainda vai passar por coisas piores então se preparem. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história e não deixe de acompanhá-la. Obrigada por comentar.

**AmelieD – **Haha tudo é sinistro, realmente, ter beijado um cara que mora na careca do professor é super-hiper-mega-power sinistro, mas... Ele não ficará lá para sempre rs. Ah não esquenta, a Hermione terá Harry e Rony sempre ao seu lado, embora a amizade será um pouco abalada no futuro. Espero que goste desse capítulo, obrigada por comentar.

**Hermione Black Malfoy Riddle – **Ah essa Fic a Hermione sera boazinha, na outra continuação, ela será má, bem má, pode apostar! Obrigada por comentar.

**Monny – **Não, não precisa enlouquecer rs, já postei e prometo não demorar tanto tempo assim kkk.

**Helchi – **Ah acho que todos queriam ver um final feliz para sempre com Tom bom, mas para mim ele é o vilão dos vilões, então, dificilmente seria bom, mas sempre bad boy. Para não entristecer os leitores em geral, resolvi fazer as duas continuações, afinal, enquanto estiver inspirada, continuarei escrevendo. Vou tentar fazer com que essa segue a mesma linha, principalmente nas cenas Tomione, mas vai ser um desafio. Obrigada por comentar.

**Imy C – **Nunca tinha me visto como imprevisível, mas você abriu os meus olhos para isso rs, todos ficaram meio que chateado, mas enfim, Dumbledore que deixar as coisas seguirem seu fluxo e o episódio com trasgo realmente aconteceu. Espero que você esteja gostando da fic e olha que demorou a comentar dessa vez, viu?

**Não deixem de fazer um comentário, por mais simples que seja já deixa essa pessoa aqui muito feliz e inspirada!**


	3. SonhosCicatrizesSegredos

_**N/A:**__ Não fiquem bravas pelo atraso, eu compensei pelo tamanho do capítulo. _

_._

_._

**Capítulo 3 – Sonhos/Cicatrizes/Segredos**

_**Há sonhos que permanecem perdidos no obscuro da nossa mente,**_

_**Há cicatrizes que permanecem por toda uma vida e além dela,**_

_**Há segredos que jamais poderiam ser revelados,**_

_**Há mistérios que a humanidade não precisa conhecer.**_

_**...**_

Hermione estava zangada, o motivo de seu aborrecimento era o sumiço de seus dois melhores amigos, Harry e Rony. Havia esperado por eles na estação, depois os procurado no trem, o sumiço deles era alarmante, pelo menos para ela, já que os outros consideraram perfeitamente normal, devido a fama de se meterem em encrencas.

Já estava em Hogwarts, a cerimônia de abertura já havia começado e até aquele momento eles continuavam sumidos, cogitou enviar uma carta para a Sra. Weasley, porém ficou com receio de que pudesse fazer com que eles se metessem em mais encrencas. Ficou pensativa enquanto o chapéu seletor indicava os alunos as casas que iriam pertencer, observou Gina ficar ainda mais vermelha após ser selecionada para a grifinória e ser recebida com festa pelos irmãos. Rony também teria feito muito mais barulho.

Durante as férias, elas nunca pareceram tão longas, mesmo na companhia de seus pais, sentia como se faltasse algo, as lembranças do castelo, do lago a deixaram por muitas vezes melancólicas. Outro fato era enviar as cartas ao Potter e não ter respostas, por várias vezes havia pensado que ele não queria mais falar com ela, nem mesmo depois de garantir que jamais trairia o amigo, que Voldemort havia tentado confundi-lo.

Havia sido ridículo ele acreditar nas palavras de seu inimigo, ela nunca se envolveria com o lado negro. Mas o alívio foi saber que ele estava trancado em casa, incomunicável com o mundo bruxo e que Rony o havia resgatado para passar uns dias em sua casa. Como se encontraram para comprar materiais escolares juntos, tendo Harry lhe contado o que descobriu sobre os Malfoys, ela ficou aliviada por ver que as coisas entre eles estavam bem novamente.

Com as poções sem sonhos, Hermione pode dormir normalmente sem ter medo de ser assombrada por pesadelos estranhos, devia agradecer a Dumbledore, mas também queria perguntar, porque havia um bruxo vigiando sua casa durante as férias e isso não era normal. Havia se certificado com seus colegas se também estavam sendo vigiados e todos responderam que não.

Ela suspirou batendo palmas quando um novo aluno se juntou a grifinória, podia perceber que as meninas estavam com os olhos vidrados na mesa dos professores, Gilderoy Locikhart era mesmo muito bonito. Com certeza já era um professor bem popular e suas aulas seriam incríveis se ele fosse realmente tudo aquilo que seu livro ditava.

Ela não era muito diferente das meninas, o charme do professor e suas aventuras a conquistaram definitivamente, mas por alguma razão, no fundo sabia que ele seria uma grande decepção.

— Vocês sabiam? — disse um grifinório para um grupo. — Harry e Rony vieram de carro.

— Carro? — perguntou Hermione surpresa.

— Sim, vieram de carro trouxa, enfeitiçado para voar. Não é demais?

A Granger não respondeu, achou que era um boato absurdo como muitos que tinham por aí, mas o banquete estava terminando e o assunto só rendia cada vez mais. Depois de se alimentar foi correndo a sala comunal e os encontrou parado em frente o quadro da mulher gorda.

— Aí estão vocês! Onde se meteram? Ouvi vários boatos ridículos... Alguém disse que vocês foram expulsos por terem batido com um carro voador.

— Bem, não fomos expulsos — garantiu Harry.

— Vocês não vão me dizer que realmente chegaram aqui voando? — disse Hermione, em tom severo que ela não podia controlar.

— Pode poupar o sermão — disse Rony com cara de impaciente — e nos dizer qual é a nova senha?

— É "maçarico", — respondeu — mas não é isto que está em questão...

Ela não conseguiu continuar, pois suas palavras, porém, foram interrompidas, quando o retrato da mulher gorda se abriu em meio a uma repentina tempestade de aplausos. Parecia que todos os alunos da Grifinória ainda estavam acordados, espremidos na sala comunal redonda, esperando os dois chegarem. Braços passaram pela abertura do retrato para puxar Harry e Rony para dentro, deixando-a sozinha.

Hermione entrou e foi para o seu quarto, garotos em geral eram uns idiotas, ainda mais por apoiar as travessuras de seus melhores amigos. Colocou a camisola e antes de se deitar tomou o ultimo gole da poção, tentaria falar com o Snape para lhe dar mais, dormiu logo após se deitar e novamente não sonhou.

.

.

O dia começou agitado, ela ainda não havia perdoado seus amigos por terem sido tão imprudentes, estava lendo um exemplar de "viagens com vampiros" quando o correio chegou, uma pequena coruja que nunca viu antes deixou cair um bilhete no meio das suas torradas. Achou estranho, normalmente seus pais lhe enviavam cartas depois de uma semana.

Enquanto Rony se tornava o centro das atenções após receber um berrador durante o café da manhã, ela ficou paralisada com o que havia escrito em letras galantes no pedaço de papel.

"_Muito cuidado, ele está atrás de você."_

Logo o bilhete começou a pegar fogo e ninguém percebeu o quão pálida havia ficado, mesmo porque, os berros da Sra. Weasley pareciam ecoar por todo o castelo. Ela resolveu não contar nada a ninguém até ter certeza de que não estava sendo vítima de nenhuma "pegadinha" e foi junto com os meninos para a aula de Herbologia, onde avistaram o salgueiro lutador cheio de curativos e tipóias.

Depois de conhecerem sobre as barulhentas mandágoras, a manhã transcorreu sem problemas, Hermione se destacava como sempre e isso não era novidade para ninguém. Estava esperando ansiosamente pelas aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, porém não esperava que o professor Gilderoy lhe parabenizasse por saber tudo sobre ele e de quebra, conseguisse pontos para a grifinória.

Após o término das aulas, Hermione não seguiu para o salão comunal com Harry e Rony, ela precisava falar com Dumbledore, caminhando para a sala do diretor na esperança de encontrá-lo pelos corredores, parou de repente, sentindo um desejo forte de ir até o lago. Era como se algo a chamasse naquele momento, não conseguia entender porque ficava tão atraída.

Ficou aliviada ao ver Dumbledore caminhando na sua direção, pois não sabia como faria para entrar na sala dele, decerto que ser diretor de Hogwarts não deveria ter muito tempo com os alunos.

Mas ele não estava sozinho, havia uma senhora, loira e um tanto pálida ao lado dele, por alguma razão, lhe pareceu familiar, quando a senhora percebeu que estava sendo observada a encarou, naquele momento, a Granger teve certeza de que a conhecia e a reação da mulher foi bem estranha. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela parecia prestes a desmaiar, mas o diretor a apoiou e com um olhar, Hermione entendeu que era para se afastar.

Foi correndo em direção a sala comunal, ela queria entender porque tinha essas sensações estranhas? Ela estava bem longe de ser normal, até mesmo para uma bruxa. Entrou no quarto disposta a descansar, depois iria ao salão, mas todo o seu planejamento fora em vão, a vontade de ir ao lago voltou repentinamente, era um atrativo muito grande, por isso resolveu que só o espiaria de longe.

Como estava perto da hora do jantar, os corredores estavam vazios, a noite ia surgindo vagarosamente, observou o céu sendo atingido de cores gradativas, seria uma bela noite. Ao chegar próximo ao lago, seus olhos vagaram para o memorial que reluzia sobre a luz da lua, mas para a sua surpresa havia alguém lá.

.

.

— Ei! — começou a chamar pela pessoa.

Não dava para enxergar, mas era definitivamente um aluno, considerando o tamanho e as vestes, mas não se mexia e nem parecia que havia escutado.

— Ei! — chamou novamente, mas a figura continuou paralisada. — É perigoso ficar aí, você pode morrer. — ela foi se aproximando, pensando que a pessoa pudesse já estar sobre o efeito de alguma maldição. — Você precisa sair daí. — sua voz soou trêmula.

Hermione estava perigosamente perto do memorial, ela sabia que havia uma barreira, podia ouvir a magia tilintando a sua frente, estava no limite, sabia que não podia dar mais nenhum passo, mas quem quer que fosse estava correndo perigo, pois caiu de joelhos enquanto ela se aproximava. Desesperada vasculhou o bolso em busca da varinha, mas havia esquecido-a em cima da cama, começou a se desesperar, não podia deixá-lo ali para correr em busca de ajuda, pois poderia ser tarde demais. Ela própria já estava se sentindo tonta e um pouco desorientada, a magia envolvida era muito forte.

Respirou fundo ajuntando toda a coragem que tinha e deu um passo a frente, nesse momento foi atingida, sentiu seu corpo como se fosse explodir e logo tudo ficou escuro.

.

.

Acordou na enfermaria, estava com náuseas e sua cabeça parecia girar, colocou a mão no estomago, sufocando um grito pelas pontadas de dor que a atingiu, respirou fundo tentando se acostumar com a sensação de que seu corpo pesava uma tonelada.

Apesar do silêncio, pode ouvir vozes sussurradas se aproximando, quando a porta se abriu, Snape e Dumbledore entraram e pareciam em uma espécie de discussão. Ela rapidamente fingiu que estava dormindo.

— Eu não disse que essa menina era um perigo?

— Ela é só uma criança Severo, não a enxergo como uma ameaça para nós.

Snape balançou a cabeça.

— Não é isso que estou dizendo, ela não é uma ameaça enquanto estiver do seu lado, imagina se de certo modo ela descobre tudo o que tentamos manter longe?

— Acho isso impossível de acontecer, embora ache que ela pode ter uma ligação com tudo o que se passou no passado.

Snape parecia nervoso, Hermione se perguntava o que eles queriam dizer com aquilo? Claro que sabia que era dela que estavam falando, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso.

— Então você acredita que ela possa ter essas memórias de algum modo?

— Acredito que de alguma forma sim.

— Você viu que ela ultrapassou a barreira, ninguém jamais conseguiu nem mesmo se aproximar tanto.

— Talvez a barreira não tivesse sido reforçada de tempos em tempos. — respondeu Alvo demonstrando cansaço.

— Eu mesmo fiz um dia antes de iniciar as aulas. — garantiu o professor de poções — E se ela descobrisse o que está lá?

Dumbledore não respondeu, pois nesse momento Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria e os expulsou delicadamente, alegando que o barulho podia perturbar a paciente. A Granger resolveu fingir que estava despertando, mas logo sentiu seu corpo ficar leve e sem dor, acabou dormindo.

.

.

_O barulho rastejante parecia cada vez mais próximo, ela corria as cegas, sabia que estava em perigo e por isso não podia parar de se mover, num certo momento tropeçou, devido ao desespero foi se arrastando como podia pelo chão. Mas logo foi alcançada e sentiu algo perfurado em toda a sua perna até na altura da coxa._

— Hermione! — chamou uma voz.

Ela abriu os olhos assustada, havia tido um pesadelo tão real igual aos mesmos pesadelos que tinha na sua casa, porém com uma dose mais forte e a dor naquele momento era muito real. Esfregou os olhos e logo percebeu Harry e Rony a encarando com uma expressão preocupada.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ainda um pouco confusa.

— Você estava dormindo e começou a gritar. — disse o Weasley.

Ainda estava atordoada, mas sorriu ao ver seus amigos, porém não tentou se levantar, sua perna doía intensamente, afastou os cabelos suado que estavam grudados na testa, realmente não deveria estar com a melhor das aparências.

— Foi só um pesadelo, isso acontece às vezes.

Harry sorriu aliviado.

— Estávamos preocupados com você. Achei que não ia acordar nunca, tivemos que entrar escondido aqui para vê-la.

— Mas eu só apaguei por algumas horas, vocês não deveriam quebrar as regras por minha causa.

Ela observou os dois trocarem olhares preocupados.

— O que foi? Algo errado? — perguntou curiosa.

Rony a encarou confuso.

— Você não apagou por algumas horas, mas sim, por duas semanas inteiras.

— Impossível!

— É verdade. — confirmou o Potter.

— Ah não acredito, — disse inconformada. — Eu perdi muitas aulas, vou precisar que vocês me passem tudo que o professores ensinaram.

Rony suspirou.

— Eu ficaria feliz em ter perdido aulas, aquele "professorzinho" de Defesa contra a Artes das Trevas só sabe sorrir e contar vantagem, as aulas dele é um saco.

A Granger olhou feio para ele que fingiu não notar.

— Aconteceu tanta coisa. — disse Harry.

E logo começou a contar tudo, contou sobre a ofensa do Malfoy, debochando dela que estava na enfermaria e a chamando-a de sangue ruim, explicou o que significava aquele xingamento, enquanto o ruivo bufava sem parar. Contou que Rony tentou enfeitiçá-lo e passou a tarde vomitando lesmas. Ela tremeu ao pensar o quão nojento foi. Contou sobre a voz gélida e aterrorizante que ouvira enquanto cumpria seu castigo e se mostrou muito cismado com isso.

— O que foi Hermione? — perguntou o ruivo ao perceber que ela ficou distante.

— Nada, eu só não consigo acreditar que fiquei desmaiada por tanto tempo. Parece que foi ontem que eu ouvi... — ela interrompeu sua fala, ao ver o diretor entrando na enfermaria acompanhado da Madame Pomfrey que parecia irritada ao ver os meninos lá.

— Eu já não lhe disse que vocês não podiam ficar aqui? — ralhou ela e os dois se encolheram.

Hemrione olhou para Dumbledore que sorriu em sua direção, quase havia contado aos meninos o que ouviu da conversa dele com Snape.

— Sente-se melhor senhorita Granger?

— Sim. — mentiu, pois a perna ainda doía. — Estou bem melhor.

— Você nos deu um susto e tanto, mas o que foi fazer no memorial? Correu um grande risco.

Ela por um momento havia esquecido perguntar sobre o aluno.

— Havia um aluno lá, eu não quis desrespeitar nada, — justificou-se — mas ele ou ela poderia morrer antes que buscasse ajuda, sei que foi um ato impensado, porém não podia deixá-lo lá. Conseguiram salvá-lo também? — perguntou esperançosa.

Todos a encararam surpresos.

— Hermione, não havia ninguém lá. Se Dumbledore não tivesse aparecido, provavelmente você deveria estar morta há essa hora. — disse Rony.

— Não, eu juro, havia alguém lá. Por isso me aproximei tanto.

O diretor tinha uma expressão estranha quando respondeu.

— Eu lhe garanto que não havia ninguém lá quando te resgatei. Talvez você imaginasse algo ou se confundiu, há diversas proteções, pode haver uma de confusão também.

— Tenho certeza de que não imaginei nada e... — ela desistiu, pois percebeu que ninguém acreditava nela pelas expressões de incredulidade deles. — Eu vou ser penalizada? Serei expulsa?

— Teremos que falar sobre isso quando melhorar. Mas fique tranqüila que já temos alunos que aprontaram mais do que isso e não foram expulsos. — disse olhando de soslaio para os meninos que ficaram constrangidos.

— Pobrezinha, ela está muito pálida, ainda precisa descansar para se recuperar, por isso é melhor voltarem outra hora. — interrompeu Pomfrey começando a expulsá-los de lá.

Hermione olhou para os amigos e forçou um sorriso de despedida, antes de sair Rony que ficou calado a maioria do tempo perguntou.

— Quem é Tom?

— Tom? — perguntou Dumbledore e ela juntos.

— É você ficou chamando esse nome antes de acordar. — disse Rony sério.

— Eu não sei... Tive um pesadelo, não me lembro com o que sonhei. — mentiu e olhou de soslaio para o diretor que estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Mas seus amigos não tiveram tempo de dizerem outra palavra porque Madame Pomfrey começou a enxotá-los, Hermione viu que Dumbledore parecia prestes a falar algo, mas balançou a cabeça e se afastou também.

Depois de eles saírem, Madame Pomfrey a medicou, quando a bruxa se afastou Hermione levantou a camisola da enfermaria na altura da coxa para massagear a perna dolorida e reparou que havia uma cicatriz fina e longa. Até então, ela não sabia de onde tinha surgido, porque nunca tinha se machucado na perna.

.

.

Hermione se recuperou rapidamente, antes de ser liberada da enfermaria Snape surgiu com semblante de desagrado lhe trazendo vidrinhos com poções de "sono sem sonhos" que ela agradeceu efusivamente, embora ele fizesse questão de lembrá-la que só o fez, porque eram ordens do diretor.

Ela nunca chegou a mencionar com Harry e Rony sobre o que havia escutado da conversa de Dumbledore com o professor de poções, era algo que guardava apenas para si, assim como o bilhete misterioso.

O tempo foi passando, depois de terem conseguido escapar da pior festa que já foi na vida, a festa da morte do fantasma Nick-sem-cabeça. Ela e seus amigos rumaram para o salão principal a fim de conseguirem algo para comer, porém Hermione começou a sentir um arrepiou horrível pelo corpo, sua perna doía aonde havia a cicatriz.

— Está tudo bem com você? — perguntou Rony ao ver o quão pálida estava.

— Algo ruim está prestes a acontecer. — disse. — As coisas não serão as mesmas, ele está vivo, está circulando pela escola.

O ruivo a segurou antes que ela desabasse no chão.

— Hermione?! O que está acontecendo?

— O que de ruim irá acontecer? — perguntou Harry curioso.

Ela não sabia explicar, mas sabia que estavam em perigos.

— Preciso que me tirem daqui. — pediu e logo passou os braços ao redor dos ombros deles, mas antes que começasse a andar, Harry parou sobressaltado.

Largou Hermione com Rony e se apoiou na parede de pedra, escutando com toda a atenção, olhando para os lados, apertando os olhos para ver nos dois sentidos do corredor mal iluminado.

— Harry, que é que você...?

— É aquela voz de novo, fiquem quietos um minuto... "Tanta fome... Tanto tempo..." Ouçam! — disse Harry com urgência. — Por aqui — gritou ele e começou a subir correndo as escadas para o saguão.

Hermione o acompanhou, seu "coração estava aos pulos", sabia que não encontrariam nada de bom.

— Vai matar alguém! — gritou ele, e sem dar atenção ao rosto perplexo de Rony e subiu correndo o lance seguinte de escada, três degraus de cada vez.

Harry precipitou-se pelo segundo andar, Rony e Hermione estavam ofegantes atrás dele, e não parou até entrar no último corredor deserto.

— Harry, do que é que você estava falando? — perguntou Rony, enxugando o suor do rosto. - Eu não ouvi nada...

Mas Hermione soltou uma súbita exclamação, apontando para o corredor.

— Olhem!

Alguma coisa brilhava na parede em frente. Eles se aproximaram devagarzinho, apertando os olhos para ver na penumbra. Alguém tinha pintado palavras de uns trinta centímetros na parede entre as duas janelas, que refulgiam à luz das chamas das tochas.

A CÂMARA DOS SEGREDOS FOI ABERTA.

INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO CUIDADO.

— Que coisa é aquela, pendurada ali embaixo? — perguntou Rony, com um ligeiro tremor na voz.

Ao se aproximarem, viram que havia uma grande poça de água no continuaram a avançar devagar até a mensagem, os olhos fixos na sombra escura embaixo. Os três logo perceberam o que era e deram um salto para trás espalhando água.

Madame Nor-r-ra, a gata do zelador, estava pendurada pelo rabo em um suporte de tocha. Estava dura como um pau, os olhos arregalados e fixos. Durante alguns segundos eles não se mexeram. Então Rony falou:

— Vamos dar o fora daqui.

Mas era tarde demais. De cada ponta do corredor onde estavam, ouviram o barulho de centenas de pés que subiam as escadas, e a conversa alta e alegre de gente bem alimentada, no instante seguinte os alunos entravam aos encontrões pelos dois lados do corredor.

A conversa, o bulício, o barulho morreu de repente quando os garotos que vinham à frente viram o gato pendurado. Alguma coisa dizia que o trio estava bem encrencado.

.

.

Depois de Filch apareceu ficou horrorizado, logo depois acusou Harry de ter matado a gata, Dumbledore surgiu com os demais professores e os retirou de lá mandando o restante dos alunos irem para a sala comunal. Depois de afirmar que a gata não estava viva, mas apenas petrificada, o trio respiraram aliviados, mesmo não tendo a menor culpa disso. Embora Snape os questionassem como se quisesse achar algo para culpá-los.

— Vocês podem ir — disse Dumbledote a Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Os três saíram o mais depressa que puderam sem chegar a correr, entraram em uma sala de aula e fecharam a porta silenciosamente.

— Eu sei que é estranho, mas não quis contar sobre a voz. — disse.

— Foi melhor assim. — respondeu Hermione.

— Mas como você sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer? Quem está circulando pela escola? — perguntou Rony.

Ela ficou quieta, não sabia responder, sabia que não adivinhava coisas, não era como se antecipasse o futuro, mas era como se já tivesse passado por aquilo.

— Eu não sei. — respondeu por fim, só é estranho.

— Eu sei que é estranho — disse Harry. — A coisa toda é estranha. O que era aquela pichação na parede? A Câmara Secreta foi aberta... O que será que significa isso?

— Sabe, me lembra alguma coisa — disse Rony lentamente. — Acho que alguém certa vez me contou uma história de uma câmara secreta em Hogwarts... Talvez tenha sido o Gui...

Eles foram para a sala comunal com medo que Snape aparecesse e tentasse culpá-los de outra coisa qualquer.

.

.

Hermione passou seus dias pesquisando sobre a câmera secreta, passou muitas tardes na biblioteca e tentou arrancar informações de professores, até que o Prof. Binns contou tudo o que sabia, alegando depois de não se passar de uma lenda.

A Granger sabia que havia muito mais, mas o mais importante era descobrir quem era o herdeiro de Salazar Sonserina, a desconfiança do trio ficou para Draco Malfoy, tanto que planejaram descobrir usando a poção polissuco que ela faria. Hermione não precisava de qualquer assinatura para entrar na seção reservada que era permitida apenas para maiores de idade e professores, pois tinha a receita da porção de cor, sabia como fazer, esse fato não surpreendeu os meninos. O único fato negativo era ter que esperar um mês para ficar pronta.

Houve mais ataques, Colin Creevy foi o primeiro garoto a ficar petrificado e todos tiveram a prova que realmente a câmera secreta foi aberta e que tinha sido aberta antes.

As coisas pioraram para eles depois que Harry acidentalmente mostrou na frente de todos os alunos que podia se comunicar com cobras durante o clube de duelo, pensavam que ele era o herdeiro de sonserina e começaram a evitá-lo.

Tudo se tornou insuportável quando pegaram Harry na cena do crime de um garoto que tinha reclamado dele anteriormente e demonstrado medo, tinham pânico de ficar até na mesma sala que ele, Hermione sentia seu coração apertar ao ver o que faziam. Ela acabou na enfermaria porque colocou pêlo de gato ao invés de cabelo na poção polissuco, mas em seus amigos deram certo, porém descobriram que não era Draco que abriu a câmera.

Hermione permaneceu na ala hospitalar várias semanas e bilhetes misteriosos apareciam e queimavam diante de seus olhos, embora a preocupasse, não conseguia relacionar os dois casos. Houve uns boatos sobre o seu sumiço quando o resto da escola voltou das férias de Natal, porque naturalmente todos pensaram que ela fora atacada. Foram tantos os alunos que passaram pela ala hospitalar tentando dar uma olhada nela que Madame Pomfrey pegou outra vez as cortinas e pendurou-as em torno da cama da garota, para lhe poupar a vergonha de ser vista com a cara peluda.

Harry e Rony iam visitá-la toda tarde. Quando o novo período letivo começou, eles lhe levavam os deveres de casa do dia.

Hermione deixou a ala hospitalar, sem bigodes, sem rabo, sem pêlos, no início de fevereiro. Na primeira noite de volta à Torte da Grifinória, Harry lhe mostrou o diário de T. S. Riddle e lhe contou como o tinham encontrado.

Algo fez seu coração palpitar, pegou o diário e sentiu um arrepiou, o abraçou, mantendo-o de frente ao corpo com medo que os meninos tirassem dela.

— Talvez seja mágico, vou experimentá-lo se não se importar.

Eles olharam confusos, mas Harry parecia curioso e queria saber mais sobre Riddle já que Rony havia dito que ele ganhou um troféu por serviços prestados em Hogwarts há cinqüenta anos, data provável da abertura da câmera secreta.

— Eu vou descobrir e assim eu te falo. — ela sabia que não poderia deixá-lo na posse daquele diário, precisava dele de alguma forma e foi correndo para o quarto antes que ele o pedisse de volta.

.

.

Não havia ninguém no quarto, Hermione sentou-se em sua cama, reparou no diário, não sabia o motivo ele ser tão importante para ela, tomada por impulso, o abriu e folheou suas paginas que estavam todas em brancos.

Pegou sua caneta tinteiro e começou a fazer anotações do que havia aprendido nas aulas, mas conforme escrevia as letras brilhavam intensamente e sumiam. Curiosa, escreveu seu nome e logo após sumir, surgiu uma frase, escrita em uma caligrafia caprichada.

_"__Olá senhorita Hermione, é um prazer conhecê-la. Meu nome é Tom Riddle."_

Ela olhou para a página surpresa, seu coração bateu mais forte e continuou a escrever.

" _Você é o dono do diário?"_

"_Sim, eu registrei as minhas memórias aqui, queria que fosse um meio mais durável."_

"_Muito inteligente da sua parte."_

"_Obrigado. Há algo que queira saber sobre mim?"_

Ela pensou nas coisas que vinham ocorrendo, esse diário era de 50 anos atrás, no tempo em que abriu a câmera pela primeira vez, talvez ele tivesse algumas respostas, mas gostaria de compartilhar com Harry a sua descoberta, por isso decidiu que perguntaria sobre isso mais tarde.

"_Não, eu só queria ver como esse diário funcionava. Tenho que estudar agora."_

Ela ia fechar, porém viu que ele respondeu depressa.

"_Espere, eu preciso falar com você."_

"_Falar comigo? Sobre o quê?"_

"_Sobre muitas coisas, sobre o que estão escondendo a verdade de você."_

"_Verdade? Como assim? O que poderia esconder de mim? Você é apenas uma memória registrada há mais de cinqüenta anos."_

Ela estava surpresa como a forma que ele escrevia como se a conhecesse.

"_Não, eu sou muito mais do que um diário, eu posso mostrar a você. É só querer."_

"_Mostrar? Mas o que?"_

"_A verdade, o porquê de o memorial ser protegido dos alunos, aposto que Dumbledore nunca contou o que há lá, não é mesmo?"_

Ela ficou confusa por ele saber tanto, claro que gostaria de saber o que havia nele, mas era errado, eram regras da escola, ela não podia quebrar, só o fizera para salvar uma pessoa imaginária. Como não respondeu, novas palavras surgiam.

"_Você não tem pesadelos? Sabe por que lhe dão a poção sem sonhos?"_

Ela engoliu em seco, ninguém sabia disso, só Snape e Dumbledore, mas também não questionou o motivo deles saberem como tinha tantos pesadelos.

"_Eu estou surpresa, mas o que você vai me mostrar? O que isso tem haver comigo?"_

"_Vou lhe mostrar um pouco de cada vez e tudo tem haver com você, até mesmo o motivo de eu ter feito esse diário."_

Ela suspirou, achou que estivesse ficando louca, mas as palavras estavam ali para comprovar.

"_Não precisa ter medo, só vou levá-la ao passado, ás minhas lembranças."_

"_Ok."_

As páginas do diário começaram a virar como se tivessem sido apanhadas por um vendaval e pararam na metade de certo mês. Ela viu que o quadradinho correspondente há certa data parecia ter-se transformado numa telinha de televisão. A janela foi se alargando, ela sentiu o corpo abandonar a cama e mergulhar de cabeça na abertura da página, num rodamoinho de cores e sombras.

Hermione viu que estava em uma sala comunal muito bem decorada, olhou fascinada para o aquário natural do lago, uma sensação de calma e bem estar se apoderou sobre o seu corpo. Andou em volta e reparou no seu reflexo, sua aparência era mais velha como uma aluna do ultimo ano, estava bonita, seus cabelos caiam como cachos definidos e os dentes projetados para frente haviam sumido. Tocou em seu rosto para ver se não estava sonhando.

Ela ficou se admirando até perceber que era observada, viu um moço alto, muito bonito e com um sorriso que fez suas pernas vacilarem, ele emanava charme e masculinidade, ela sabia quem ele era e controlou o impulso de se atirar em seus braços.

— Tom? — perguntou.

— Sim, sou eu. Você não sabe o quanto tempo eu esperei reencontrá-la frente a frente Hermione.

_Continua..._

_._

_._

_**N/A:**__ Olá meus amores, gostaram do capítulo? Realmente dei uma caprichada e espero que apreciem a história o tanto que apreciei a escrevê-la. Esse capítulo é o meu favorito até então._

_Adivinhem quem está mandando os bilhetes misteriosos? Já têm suspeitos? Eles serão revelados no próximo capítulo._

_Agradecimentos à:_

_**Dianxuka – **__Ah até pensei a Hermione no lugar da Gina, mas Tom, não a sujeitaria para isso, afinal, ele vai tentar tomar a energia da ruiva para se manter "vivo", não faria isso com a sua amada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, obrigada por comentar._

_**Yumari - **__Un mexicano! Bienvenido a la historia, espero que estés disfrutando, también estoy usando el traductor de google. Al igual que usted, también encontré historias muy pocos en mi idioma nativo, leí en su mayoría en Inglés, antes traducido por google. Con la falta de historias con esta pareja, me decidí a escribir y me alegro de que te haya gustado. Sigue leyendo y comentando también estaba feliz de ver las opiniones de personas de otros países._

_**AmelieD – **__Ficou feliz que tenha gostado, realmente eu tentando escrever conforme os livros, claro que mudando e acrescentando para dar um continuidade melhor ao propósito da história. A amizade entre eles tinha que acontecer, ela precisará dos seus amigos, mas ficará muito confusa. Sim, escrever na época da câmera secreta, com o diário do Riddle está sendo muito bom, estou amando poder colocá-los frente a frente. Continue lendo e prometo que não irá se arrepender, o romance se inicia agora e os mistérios serão resolvidos aos poucos. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Hermione Black Malfoy Riddle – **__Flor, seu nickname não é nenhum pouco comprido né? Rs. Nessa história, ela vai ser sempre boa, claro que ficará com raiva de todo o mistério ser escondido dela e confusa dos seus sentimentos por Tom. Mas na outra história, a Hermione mais velha, sempre será má, ela tem o sangue negro, não irá mudar. Então não deixe de acompanhar a história, obrigada por comentar._

_** O.o – **__Acho que você já comentou uma vez antes, mas leu só as FICs de HP? Porque escrevia também de Naruto. Ah eu entendo, se demoro para atualizar, as pessoas acabam esquecendo do que havia escrito, vou tentar atualizar a cada duas semanas, embora seja complicada escrever duas continuações ao mesmo tempo. Obrigada por comentar e continue comentando viu?_

_**Carolzocas – **__Bem vinda nova leitora, agradeço os elogios, minha forma de escrever sempre é inspiradas nos meus atores de livros favoritos, porém infelizmente, não sou muito detalhista, gosto de escrever sem embolação. Também me apaixonei por Tomione, de tal maneira que acabei escrevendo uma sem ter lido os livros, mas agora estou lendo eles e amando. Ah fica tranqüila, também não me expresso bem, mas seu comentário já alegrou meu dia, obrigada por comentar._

_**Elly Granger – **__Uau, leu Sangue Negro em uma tarde? Até que não eram tantos capítulos, porém eram bem compridinhos. A maioria gostaria que acabasse assim, Tom do bem e ficando com a Hermione no final, mas não teria continuação, e confesso que gosto dele meio malvado. Também sou romântica, mas quando apenas se escreve, acaba mudando um pouco. Prometo que deixarei a minha veia romântica se aflorar no próximo capítulo. Obrigada por comentar._

_**P.B. Malfoy – **__Acredita que irá ficar mais tenso ainda? Hermione está muito perto da verdade, as coisas não serão mais a mesma no próximo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Bruna 17 – **__Bem vinda nova leitora, Sangue negro começou sem propósito, jamais pensei em fazer continuação dela, ainda mais duas rs. Demorei a postar, mas caprichei no capítulo, espero que goste. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Imy C. – **__O importante é você comentar e me deixa feliz, realmente, o capítulo anterior ficou um pouco na mesmice, mas esse eu mudei muito, eu deixei que o diário caísse nas mãos dela do mesmo modo do livro, porém, ela ficou com ele e não devolveu para Harry, porque no fundo ela sabe que há algo de perigoso nele. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Mari – **__Uau! Melhor escritora de HP? Não sou, mas amei seu comentário, me deixou com o ego aflorado rs, há muitas melhor por aí. Não precisa escrever textos enormes, mas apenas dizer se gostou ou me cobrar para postar logo, já ajuda. Agradeço por comentar e continue comentando. _

_**Barbara – **__Desculpe pela demora, mas o capítulo realmente foi um pouco longo, estava sem o livro para me basear, espero que tenha compensado e que você continue me cobrando sempre. Obrigada por comentar._

_**SarahPrinceSnape**__ – Relaxa, eu vou continuar sempre, sei que demora e é muito chato, mas não posso postar o capítulo de qualquer jeito, né? Pode me cobrar sempre. Obrigada por comentar._

Agradeço a todos os que comentaram, continue assim, tenho muitas expectativas para essa FIC, que em minha opinião, tem tudo para ficar melhor ainda.

_**O próximo capítulo terá o primeiro beijo de Tom e Hermione, cenas românticas e alguns segredos revelados, por isso, não percam e quanto mais comentarem, mais rápido terá o capítulo 4.**_

_**Beijos.**_


	4. A garota das lembranças

**Capítulo 4 – A garota das lembranças**

_**Todos têm segredos, mas só alguns são revelados.**_

...

Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar e seu corpo tremer, não de medo ou de raiva, mas diferente, algo que fazia suas pernas ficarem moles e sua garganta secar, ela sentiu algo parecido quando conheceu Hogwarts, tudo era excitante, essa era a mesma sensação de estar frente a frente com Tom Riddle.

Mas o mais incrível disso tudo era como se já o tivesse conhecido, pior, ele era o garoto que via em seus sonhos desde menina.

— E-eu não compreendo, há tantas perguntas...

— E terá as respostas. — afirmou ele sorrindo.

— Tom, — chamou. — desculpe, Riddle.

— Não, eu gosto quando me chama pelo nome, afinal, somos antigos conhecidos. Não há formalidades entre nós senhorita Hermione.

Ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem, provavelmente deveria estar patética na frente dele, estava em uma questão complicada, queria fazer as perguntas, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia tirar do pensamento o quanto ele é bonito, o porte altivo, ombros largos e sorriso enigmático. Bem diferente dos garotos da sua idade, ela não sabia como proceder em relação a ele. A proximidade dele incomodava e despertava certas sensações que nunca havia sentido até o momento.

— Como isso é possível?

— Na magia não existe o impossível, nem mesmo para a morte.

— Como criou esse diário? Como pode ser tão real? Como pode interagir?

— Uma pequena parte da minha alma está aprisionada aqui, por isso crio uma realidade paralela através das minhas memórias.

— Isso é incrível, perigoso eu diria.

— Sim, mas fiz para que eu pudesse te encontrar.

— Mas eu não o conheço. Como sabe sobre mim? Porque eu assumi essa forma? — apontou para si mesma.

— Porque é a lembrança que eu tenho de uma pessoa especial para mim.

— Ela é muito parecida comigo. — constatou. — Mas muito mais bonita. — completou mirando-se no reflexo.

— Ela é realmente linda. Você será como ela.

— Isso é impossível. De alguma forma é como se eu o conhecesse há muito tempo, você pode não acreditar, mas eu sonho com você desde pequena. Porque será? O que você sabe sobre isso?

— E o que seus sonhos lhe mostraram ultimamente?

— Não sonho mais.

Riddle fez uma expressão de surpresa.

— Por quê?

— Eu tomo uma poção de "sono sem sonhos" toda noite.

— Então pare de tomá-la, alguns sonhos são meras lembranças, tem alguém que não quer que você se lembre delas.

— Quem? — ela perguntou surpresa e depois se lembrou de Snape e Dumbledore tendo a estranha conversa na enfermaria, nas poções que enviaram sem que pedisse. — Mas não era melhor fazer um feitiço para bloqueá-las para sempre?

Tom sorriu.

— Você é muito inteligente, vai se tornar uma bruxa esplêndida. — falou e ela corou ainda mais. — Seria muito fácil extinguir as memórias que obteve ao longo da vida.

— Isso é verdade, mas o que seriam essas lembranças? Algum fato inconsciente?

— Vai ter que sonhar para descobrir.

— Olhe Tom, isso é muito difícil de acreditar. E você ficou de me contar sobre o memorial? O que eles querem que eu não descubra? Quem são eles?

— São muitas informações que você terá que assimilar aos poucos.

— Mas isso não é justo. — reclamou e de repente sentiu-se tonta, cambaleou para um lado e Tom a segurou, o contato com o corpo dele a fez estremecer.

— Acho melhor você voltar, o diário suga um pouco da sua energia, é melhor descansar. — o tom de preocupação em sua voz era evidente.

— Não, eu preciso saber de tudo.

— Não agora. A verdade vai ser difícil para você. É melhor voltar.

Hermione viu tudo girar ao redor, ela segurava firme em Riddle, porém ele começou a ficar transparente e depois de um enorme clarão, ela voltou ao seu quarto com o diário caído ao lado.

Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, seu corpo estava debilitado, como se tivesse ficado muito tempo sem comer, olhou para o seu reflexo no rosto e suspirou desanimada, a garota de 1944 era linda, seria muito bom se ficasse como ela. Mas olhando para o seu cabelo e os seus dentes, achou difícil que acontecesse.

.

.

Hermione encarava o teto, já era de noite, ela não conseguia dormir, não com todas as revelações que obteve naquela tarde. Lembrou-se de Tom, nos sonhos dele gritando, algo martelava em sua cabeça, quem era a garota do passado? O que havia acontecido com ela? Porque tinha aquelas lembranças? Será que foram implantadas? Mas por quê?

Olhou para o vidrinho da poção sem sonhos, automaticamente estendeu o braço para pegá-lo, mas não o fez, custe o que custasse, essa noite ela iria sonhar.

.

.

_Ela estava em Hogwarts, porém de pé enquanto todos estavam sentados, não reconhecia os alunos nem mesmos os professores, tudo estava diferente._

— _Queira vir aqui. — pediu um velho bruxo._

_Ela caminhou até ele e se sentou em um banquinho ficando de frente para as mesas, mas não encarava os alunos, estava nervosa, quando colocaram o chapéu seletor na sua cabeça, todos os no salão ficaram silenciosos._

— G_rifinória não é lugar para você. — disse o chapéu._

_Ela começou a sentir certo desespero, sabia que estava amaldiçoada, mas seu coração pertencia a grifinória._

— _Qual é o meu lugar então? Corvinal?_

— _Até poderia ser, é uma garota inteligente, sedenta por aprendizado, mas não, corvinal não a __fará se sentir em casa, Você é diferente deles, seu lugar é... __Sonserina! — decretou o chapéu e todos aplaudiram._

.

.

Hermione acordou sobressaltada, suas amigas ainda dormiam, correu até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, o sonho que teve foi tão real que sentiu seu coração disparar e o desespero tomar conta do seu corpo.

Era uma lembrança? Porque aquela garota estava amaldiçoada? Porque entrou em Hogwarts aos dezessete anos? Porque foi escolhida para a sonserina quando queria a grifinória?

Voltou para o quarto e pegou o diário.

" _Tom? Você está aí?"_

"_Olá senhorita Hermione."_

"_Eu fiz o que você me falou, eu sonhei com essa garota, ela entrou no ultimo ano, foi selecionada para a sonserina."_

"_Sim, você tem razão. Posso mostrá-la para você essa memória."_

"_Pode ser agora?"_

"_Sim"_

Hermione fechou os olhos e se viu dentro do diário novamente, mas estava no salão principal perto de onde Tom Riddle estava sentado, se surpreendeu por ele ser um sonserino. Mas não conseguiu interagir com ele ou com qualquer outra pessoa, olhou na direção que todos se olhavam e avistou a garota, a lembrança era verdadeira.

Observou-a indo se sentar e depois de alguns minutos o chapéu gritar sonserina. A memória era igual ao sonho, então não eram apenas pesadelos comuns. Quando voltou ao normal percebeu que já era hora de se arrumar e encontrar os amigos para ir ao salão principal, mas havia algo que não deixava de pensar, o que havia acontecido com ela? Inconsciente tocou na recente cicatriz na perna, havia muito que perguntar.

.

.

— Uau! — disse Rony com a boca cheia. — Nunca a vi comer tanto, o que aconteceu com você?

Hermione devorava alguns biscoitos, estava com muita fome e comia igual aos meninos mais gulosos como o ruivo.

— Não sei, só acordei um pouco faminta.

— Alguma coisa com o diário? — perguntou Harry com a sobrancelha arqueada devido a fome exagerada da amiga.

— Ainda não, mas sei que estou quase lá, depois eu te conto. — respondeu evasivamente. — Está tudo bem Gina? — perguntou para a ruiva que estava pálida.

A menina balançou a cabeça e se afastou correndo.

— Você precisa ver o que sua irmã tem Rony, ela está estranha ultimamente e... — foi interrompida pela chegada dos correios.

Hermione observou as corujas fazerem algazarras, uma pousou no seu lado e lhe estendeu um bilhete preso a pata, ela sabia que era algum aviso estranho, por isso não se atreveu a ler com os amigos por perto.

Pediu licença e foi ao banheiro.

" _Você corre perigo, não deve acreditar em estranhos."_

O bilhete pegou fogo como de costume, imaginou que era alguém zoando com ela, já que tudo se tornava muito incoerente, o próprio bilhete era de um estranho.

.

.

O dia todo passou rapidamente, com muita lição, Hermione não conseguiu um tempo para entrar no diário novamente e naquela noite não tomou a poção novamente.

_Ela estava em um lugar horrível, sendo perseguida juntamente com Tom desmaiado em seus braços._

— _Riddle! — chamou, mas ele não parecia respirar. — Acorda! Precisamos sair daqui! — começou a chacoalhá-lo. — Não me deixa sozinha! — gritou e ele abriu os olhos atordoado._

_Ela o abraçou extremamente aliviada, podia deixá-lo para morrer como havia planejado, mas simplesmente não podia._

O sonho mudou para outro cenário.

_Ela estava agachada no chão do banheiro, se sentindo triste e muito sozinha._

— _É um lugar incomum para se esconder._

_Ela virou-se na direção da voz, Riddle estava parado encarando-a e aos estragos que cometeu também._

— _Vai embora! — pediu sem olhar nos olhos dele, precisava ficar sozinha e não queria que ele a visse chorando._

— _O que aconteceu? — repetiu a pergunta demonstrando que não sairia dali sobre ameaça alguma. _

— _É que eu me sinto sozinha. — admitiu. — Eu tenho estado sozinha durante todo esse tempo, mesmo com as pessoas ao meu redor. — suspirou fundo antes de uma nova lágrima rolar por seu rosto. — Você não entenderia._

— _Eu compreendo muito mais do que imagina._

_Tom se aproximou e se ajoelhou na frente dela, tirou um lenço do seu bolso e passou suavemente no rosto dela enxugando todas as suas lágrimas. — Eu quero que você saiba que não está sozinha, eu estou ao seu lado. — falou. — A partir de agora e sempre. É só confiar em mim._

_Ela não respondeu, apenas o abraçou forte. _

.

.

Quando Hermione entrou no diário, seu coração disparou ao ver Tom esperando por ela em frente ao aquário, ainda era difícil se acostumar com sua presença magnética. Queria perguntar para ele o nome da garota, mas achou que era algo que descobriria por si própria e aceitaria de boa vontade o pouco que ele estava disposto a revelar.

— Eu tive sonhos com ela novamente. Parecia muito confusa e sozinha. — falou penalizada. — Difícil de acreditar, mas eu vi, além do que me mostrou tudo o que ela viveu são as minhas memórias agora e não pesadelos estúpidos. — ela se lembrou de ter visto o diretor. — Dumbledore sabe disso?

— Ele era professor naquela época.

— Porque ele quer esconder isso? Porque eu tenho acesso as memórias dela? Estou amaldiçoada por acaso?

— Ter essas memórias não é uma maldição senhorita. Há segredos escondidos no passado dela que pode abrir os olhos de muitos aqui.

— Suponho que Dumbledore sabe desses segredos e não quer que eu os descubra. — ele acenou afirmativamente. — Por isso eu tomo aquela poção. — disse para si mesma.

— Você não se pergunta por que razão ele lhe dá a porção sem sonhos? Sente que está escondendo coisas de você? Estão te vigiando seus passos?

— Sim, eu tento não pensar nisso, mas é inevitável.

— Dumbledore não quer que você conheça a verdade.

— Por quê? — Hermione tentava processar tudo o que ele dizia. — Porque ele faria isso? Qual o objetivo? — ela se lembrava claramente da conversa entre o diretor e o professor Snape, falando das memórias, que ela era uma ameaça.

— Para que você não conhecesse a verdade sobre o passado.

— Que verdade é essa?

Tom ficou sério.

— Ela era um fantoche nas mãos de Dumbledore, foi manipulada para se infiltrar no meio dos alunos.

— Mas porque ele faria isso?

— Para me matar!

Hermione sentiu a cor sumir do seu rosto, era impossível de acreditar.

— Porque ele queria te matar? Você ganhou um troféu por serviços prestados em Hogwarts.

— Porque eu descobri quem abriu a câmera secreta, era um protegido dele.

— Isso é impossível. Dumbledore não seria capaz de nada disso. Ele sempre se mostrou muito digno, eu li tudo sobre ele, fez coisas maravilhosas.

— Nem tudo, sabe que ele foi responsável pela morte da irmã dele? Que queria mostrar o poder dos bruxos aos trouxas? Ele tem um passado obscuro do qual ele não se orgulha, tenho certeza de que faria de tudo para deixá-lo intacto.

Ela ficou desolada, entre querendo e não acreditar.

— Porém tudo saiu errado, — ele continuou e pegou as mãos dela e a encarou nos olhos — nós nos apaixonamos. Mas ficamos juntos por pouco tempo.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — ela sentiu um tremor no corpo, sua mão involuntariamente tocou na recente cicatriz que havia na perna e as lembranças em sonhos dele gritando pela garota invadiram sua mente. — O que aconteceu? — repetiu.

— Ela morreu.

.

.

Hermione não interagiu com ninguém durante o dia inteiro, ficou calada durante as aulas, até Snape fazia perguntas difíceis que ninguém poderia responder além dela. Depois das aulas ficou pensando em tudo o que havia descoberto, estava decepcionada com o bruxo que admirava.

Tinha vontade de voltar para sua casa e esquecer Hogwarts, mas amava ser uma bruxa e temia que seus amigos fossem manipulados também, por isso tomou uma decisão que mudaria os rumos da sua vida.

Pegou o diário, estava na hora de visitar Tom Riddle.

.

.

— Preciso que você mostre a um amigo meu quem abriu a câmera secreta.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Não posso fazer isso. Mas posso mostrá-lo a você.

— Ele não vai acreditar em mim se eu contar, por favor. — pediu. — Isso é importante para mim.

— Faço isso por você, quem é o seu amigo?

— Harry Potter.

A expressão de Tom se alterou em apenas alguns segundos.

— Você parece ter chorado. — afirmou preocupado.

— Com tudo o que descobri não me senti muito bem. — respondeu.

Resolveu contar tudo a ele, todas as coisas que guardava apenas para si e nunca havia contado a ninguém.

Ela contou tudo a ele. Coisas que não havia dito aos seus pais e nem aos seus melhore amigos, contou sobre o fato de ser vigiada, a conversa do Snape e Dumbledore, o memorial, os bilhetes misteriosos, até mesmo sobre a estranha cicatriz na perna que parecia recente e de vez em quando ardia. Falou como adivinhava as coisas e que gostaria de saber se tinha alguma relação com as lembranças de outra pessoa.

Estavam sentados de frente para o aquário, depois que terminou de falar se sentiu bem, era como tirar um peso extra do seu corpo.

— Você sempre pode contar comigo.

— Eu ficarei com o seu diário para sempre.

— Não é isso, eu estou vivo, pode ter certeza de que vou encontrá-la. Precisarei protegê-la agora que está começando a enxergar a verdade.

— Mas como pode ter certeza? Você nem saberia que eu nasci e que possuo essas lembranças.

— Eu fiz o diário com esse propósito de revelar as verdades para as pessoas, por isso tenho certeza de que vou descobrir a sua existência.

O tom firme na voz dele a fez arrepiar.

— Você a amava muito, não é mesmo?

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

— Foi o meu primeiro e único amor. A forma como tudo terminou me marcou muito, quase não suportei.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Então há um tumulo no memorial? — perguntou já sabendo a resposta. — É dela?

— Sim.

— Você ainda a ama mesmo depois de todo esse tempo?

— Sempre.

Ela deu um suspiro sonhador, embora quisesse perguntar o que ocasionou a morte dela, resolveu mudar de assunto com medo de despertar lembranças amargas nele.

— Gostaria de saber como é amar e se sentir amada desse jeito.

Riddle a encarou surpreso.

— Vou mostrar.

Ele pegou em sua mão e a puxou para si, abraçando-a pela cintura, tocou gentilmente em seu rosto e em seguida a beijou.

Hermione pega de surpresa não reagiu imediatamente, estava estática, afinal, era o seu primeiro beijo, aos doze anos num corpo de dezessete, tudo soava muito estranho, mas o fato era que ela sentiu e não pensou em mais nada, cerrou os olhos e se entregou a sensação maravilhosa.

Quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus e se moveu lentamente numa agonia que a obrigou entreabrir os lábios e passar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e puxá-lo ainda mais em direção a ela, obrigando-o a aprofundar o beijo e acabar com aquela tortura.

Ela sentiu pegar fogo, por ter o seu corpo colado ao de Riddle, a boca dele explorava sem pudor a sua, seu corpo reconhecia cada toque e ansiava por mais, Tom a segurava firmemente pela cintura, gemeu quando ela agarrou seus cabelos. Só se afastaram quando ficaram sem ar.

Hermione estava rubra, de tanta vergonha não conseguiu encará-lo nos olhos, seu coração parecia explodir no peito.

— Acho melhor voltar agora. — ele falou com voz rouca.

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos, sentiu tudo ao seu redor girar e quando abriu, viu-se sentada em sua cama.

Ao se deitar, pensou nas loucuras que vivenciou naquela tarde, seu coração bateu forte.

"_Meu primeiro beijo, foi maravilhoso". _Hermione dormiu com um sorriso no rosto.

.

.

— Você esta estranha. — murmurou Rony observando-a atentamente.

— Só estou feliz, nem todo mundo vive brigado com o mundo. — alfinetou.

— E nem todo mundo sorri para qualquer pessoa.

Ela o ignorou estava muito feliz para ficar irritada com o ruivo, havia tido sonhos maravilhosos com Tom Riddle, se beijando em um lugar apertado, depois debaixo de uma árvore e por ultimo em uma biblioteca, não contou nada aos amigos, eles provavelmente não entenderiam. Mas suspirou ao lembrar que ele ainda amava uma garota que não era ela.

— Harry, você precisa escrever no diário, Riddle irá mostrá-lo o que precisa. — estendeu o caderno a ele que sorriu de volta. — Obrigado, achei que você nunca me deixaria colocar as mãos nele novamente.

— Mas eu o quero de volta.

— Sem problemas, só quero descobrir mais sobre a câmera secreta. — respondeu entusiasmado folheando o diário com expectativas.

.

.

Hermione lia calmamente na sala comunal que estava vazia àquela hora, observou Rony e Harry vir correndo em sua direção.

— Descobri porque Hagrid foi banido.

— Ele abriu a câmera secreta. — completou Rony.

Ela ficou quieta, juntando as peças como num quebra-cabeça, era isso que Dumbledore não queria que descobrissem, mas porque matar Tom? Que ameaça ele representava ao diretor? Provavelmente a responsabilidade na morte daquela garota misteriosa.

Embora não acreditasse que Hagrid fosse capaz de matar alguém, era inofensivo demais, deveria estar sendo manipulado. Ficou brava com Rony quando começou a comparar Riddle com Percy.

Neville Longbottom surgiu na sala comunal e parecia transtornado.

— Harry, não sei quem fez aquilo, acabei de encontrar...

Os meninos foram para os quartos enquanto Hermione esperou paciente na sala. Quando eles voltaram, ouviu o relato do que havia acontecido.

— O conteúdo do malão de Harry estava espalhado por todos os lados. — falou o ruivo.

— O diário de Riddle desapareceu. — completou o Potter.

Ela ficou surpresa, sentiu sua cabeça girar e precisou ser aparada por seus amigos.

— Mas... Só outro aluno da Grifinória poderia ter roubado, ninguém mais sabe a senha. — disse Harry. — Esta tudo bem com você Mione?

— Eu preciso de ar. — respondeu e correu para fora antes que eles vissem as lágrimas rolando de seus olhos.

Correu até o banheiro que era assombrado pela murta que geme, sempre estava vazio ali. O aperto que sentia no coração a fez chorar, havia desespero por saber que não veria mais Tom Riddle, era impossível pensar que poderia perdê-lo para sempre.

Tentou limpar as lágrimas, precisava agir racionalmente, quem que tivesse pegado o diário sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Com raiva pegou sua varinha e apontou na direção da pia.

— Então você vai voltar a quebrar coisas por aí. — disse a Murta sorrindo. — Eu sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar. Seu rostinho mudou muito.

— Eu nunca quebrei nada.

— Claro que sim, lembro bem de você quando chegou aqui, só chorava, sentia saudades dos amigos e por isso quebrava um monte de coisas nesse banheiro.

— Você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa.

— Não estou.

— Eu sei que houve uma garota semelhante a mim, mas ela faleceu.

— Ela não, você!

— Por acaso ela se chamava Hermione Granger? — perguntou num rompante de irritação.

— Sim, esse era o nome dela.

.

.

Correu sem parar até chegar ao lago, naquela hora os alunos estavam tomando café da manhã e havia poucas pessoas no corredor, por isso ninguém a viu ir em direção do memorial.

Como sempre estava protegido e a magia zumbia em volta como um campo de força. Olhou para a murta que estava ao seu lado.

— Então eu te ajudo e você me arruma um encontro com Harry Potter?

— Como combinado.

A Murta atravessou o campo de força e depois de analisá-lo falou.

— Ele vai uns dez centímetros abaixo do chão e trinta acima deste ângulo.

— Obrigada.

Ela pegou a varinha e começou a fazer um buraco na terra em um espaço suficiente para caber uma pessoa, com destreza fez um túnel até o outro lado do campo de força e entrou no memorial.

Havia uma lápide branca, muito bem cuidada com várias flores em cima cobrindo o nome, aproximou e as tirou colocando-as de lado. Tinha uma frase escrita nos seguintes dizeres:

"_Que o seu descanso possa te guiar de volta a um futuro promissor."_

"_Aqui jaz, Hermione Granger."_

Continua...

.

.

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores, como tem passado? Demorei a postar, mas como sempre é um capítulo bem recheado e disso vocês não podem reclamar, estão gostando da FIC? Confesso que talvez eu deva dar uma paradinha nela e rever alguns outros projetos que abandonei, porque esse capítulo eu escrevi, reescrevi e novamente tive que começar do zero, estava difícil e nada fluía muito esses dias. Daqui em diante as coisas serão mais complicadas e preciso estar inspirada._

_Viu como Tom manipulou a Hermione? Fazendo-a acreditar que ele era um bom menino? E Dumbledore o cara mal? Foi uma jogada e tanto dele não ter falado que ela e a garota são a mesma pessoa. Fortes emoções no próximo capítulo._

_Agradecimentos à:_

_**Carolzocas:**__ Seja bem vinda nova leitora \o/, obrigada pelos elogios, poucas pessoas gostam das duas continuações, tem gente que só leu a Sangue Negro. Eu me apaixonei por Tomione, mas poucas pessoas escrevem em português, fui obrigada a escrever rs. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Dianxuka – **__Florzinha você leu a fic Sangue Negro? Porque essa é uma continuação, sim o memorial é da Hermione. Continue acompanhando viu._

_**Mari – **__Minha linda, depois de ler o seu comentário, estou me sentindo a top das escritoras rsrs, exagero eu sei, mas fico super feliz quando vejo tantos elogios. Eu sei que atraso, mas não vou abandonar, até mesmo porque, já tenho o final planejado. Teve o primeiro beijo deles, não foi nada muito romântico porque resolvi não colocar a visão do Tom, ele só vai participar quando encontrar Hermione como Lorde Voldemort. Eu amo deixar tudo mundo curioso, faz parte de quando se conta uma história. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos._

_**Bruna Kanji – **__As revelações não param por aí, Tom foi safado o suficiente por revelar a ela parte da verdade e manipulá-la, afinal dêem um crédito, ele sabe como fazer isso muito bem. No próximo ela descobre enfim todo o mistério e espero que continue acompanhando._

_**AmelieD – **__Na verdade a Hermione já tem doze anos, mas ela assume essa forma quando entra no diário que é a lembrança que Tom tem dela registrado. O próximo capítulo será o encerramento da câmera secreta e com alguns mistérios a serem respondidos. Ahhh ele é lindo, sou apaixonada pelo Tom, ele não perde a essência má, mas faz de tudo por ela. Tenho queda por bad boy romântico rs. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Anônima 1 –**__ Eu também amo. Pelo menos na FIC e o autor caracterizado também rs._

_**CakeCat - **__ O.o Calma, não precisa lançar um crucio em mim não rs. Snape continua do lado do bem como no livro, não pretendo mudar muito coisa. Eu não pensei nisso para falar a verdade, o tumulo está lá, mas ainda não decidi o que fazer com o esqueleto, provavelmente continua lá, porque ela voltou ao passado e não foi enterrada no futuro, a outra seria gerada independendo disso. É mais ou menos isso, vira confusão rs. Continue acompanhando e comentando. :)_

_**Anônimo 2 –**__ A cicatriz nasceu depois do pesadelo com Tom no hospital, ela vai começar a ter mais lembranças relacionado a câmera secreta.____A mulher e os bilhetes só será dito no próximo capítulo, quando eu revelar tudo fará sentido, prometo. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Moegy – **__Espero que mate sua curiosidade e que no fim seja ainda mais atiçada rs. Eu sei, demoro a postar, mas sempre posto um capítulo recheado e no próximo terminarei a parte da câmera secreta. Beijos com sabor de sapo de chocolate rs._

_**Lembrou – **__Sim, alguém que manda os bilhetes, sabe que ela vai se meter em encrenca, mas a pergunta é, porque? Pelo Tom? Pela câmera secreta? Ou por algo mais? Obrigada por comentar._

_**Dani – **__Obrigada, estou me esforçando para escrever algo legal e com alguma coerência na continuação, espero que continue lendo e comentando. Beijos._

**.**

**.**

**No próximo capítulo:**

- Hermione e Harry na câmera secreta.

- A verdade relevada sobre Tom Riddle

- O autor do bilhete

- A decisão de Hermione: dividida entre o amor e a razão.

**Não deixem de comentar.**

**Beijos.**


	5. Reabrindo a Câmera

**Capítulo 5 – Reabrindo a Câmera**

_**Por um momento eu o abracei e não me importei em morrer em seus braços.**_

...

Ela sentiu falta de ar, suas pernas ficaram tremulas a ponto de não conseguir permanecer de pé, caiu de joelhos, estava desacreditada, irrevogavelmente arrasada, por algum tempo não conseguiu esboçar qualquer reação, seus olhos não desgrudavam do que estava escrito ali. Forçando-se a reagir tocou com as pontas dos dedos o túmulo frio, olhou mais uma vez para o nome escrito caprichosamente em letras douradas, tentou fazer uma conexão, mas somente imagens aleatórias povoavam sua mente e sem muita clareza.

Grossas lágrimas brotaram da sua face, algumas coisas começavam a fazer sentido, começava a ter algumas respostas e com elas, surgiam outras duvidas. Agora estava claro que era por isso que tinha aquelas memórias, Tom não falava de outra garota, falava dela, eles viveram uma grande paixão, mas ela acabou morta.

Nada fazia muito sentido, no entanto... Era por isso que o memorial era protegido? Para que as pessoas não soubessem da verdade ou somente ela, mas como havia morrido? Havia morrido afogada no lago? Porque a enterraram no castelo? Dumbledore era o responsável por sua morte como Tom havia insinuado?

Mas não compreendia outros detalhes, ela era uma pessoa reencarnada? Porque tinha o mesmo nome? Porque entrou em Hogwarts aos dezessete anos? Porque foi parar na sonserina? Quem na verdade ela era?

Precisava tanto de Tom nesse momento, sabia que com ele teria todas as respostas, seu coração bateu forte ao pensar nele, afinal, havia dito que iria reencontrá-la nessa vida, claro que já seria um senhor de idade, mas teria casado? Teria esperado por ela? Lembrar-se-ia dela? Como ele acreditava que ela voltaria?

— Acho melhor você ir, antes que te descubram. — murmurou a Murta que a observava com interesse. — Deve ser por isso que não vi o seu fantasma aqui, sempre achei que teria negócios inacabados, mas não acho justo você ter uma segunda chance de nascer de novo e eu não. — cruzou os braços e fez cara de birra.

Se não tivesse na atual situação, Hermione talvez tivesse se divertido com a expressão dela.

— Por favor, não comente isso com ninguém.

— Claro, nós temos um acordo. Não temos?

— Sim, nós temos.

Hermione se rastejou de volta ao túnel e o fechou, limpou a terra da sua roupa e se rumou ao corujal, tinha uma idéia arriscada, precisava procurar por Tom verdadeiro.

.

.

— Hermione onde você esteve? — perguntou Harry assim que a avistou.

— Na biblioteca.

— Mentira. — acusou Rony. — Foi o primeiro lugar que fomos procurá-la.

— O que está acontecendo com você? Seus olhos estão vermelhos e parece que chorou.

Ela não sabia o que responder, realmente não esperava encontrar eles, queria muito explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas temia que eles não acreditassem em si e mesmo porque Harry era muito fiel a Dumbledore.

— Foi o Malfoy? — murmurou o Weasley nervoso. — Me diz, porque eu acabo com ele!

— Não foi ele, não tem nada a ver com o Malfoy. A verdade é que não estou me sentindo bem e... — ela interrompeu a desculpa que ia dar quando viu que Harry fez uma careta. — O que foi?

— A voz! — disse Harry, espiando por cima do ombro. — Acabei de ouvi-la de novo, vocês não ouviram?

Rony sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos arregalados. Hermione, porém, deu uma palmada na testa.

— Harry, acho que acabei de entender uma coisa! Tenho de ir até a biblioteca!

E, deixando os amigos, subiu as escadas correndo. Correu até a biblioteca, mas parou na entrada dela, um calafrio percorreu por seu corpo, algo se movimentava ao redor, sabia que iria encontrar aquilo que procurava se entrasse ali, porém sentia o perigo rondá-la de tal forma que a sua cicatriz na perna começou arder cada vez mais forte.

Uma aluna, do quinto ano de cabelos crespos passou por ela, um sentimento ruim fez Hermione recuar, mas não podia sair dali. Um mal-estar havia se apoderado dela, não entendia a própria reação do seu corpo que insistia em sair dali correndo, se arrastou com dificuldade devido a dor na perna até ficar próxima da garota do quinto ano, suas mãos tremiam quando pegou um espelhinho que levava nos bolsos.

.

.

O jogo fora cancelado e todos os alunos voltaram para as suas casas comunais comentando sobre um novo ataque, Harry e Rony seguiram a professora McGonagall até a enfermaria, eles estavam nervosos, suspiraram assim que viram Hermione deitada ao lado de uma aluna petrificada, pois a Granger estava apenas deitada.

— Ela teve um surto na mesma hora que a garota foi atacada, se recusou a falar conosco, achei que vocês pudessem convencê-la de dizer o que viu ou ouviu. Vocês têm dez minutos até que eu volto para acompanhá-los à sala comunal.

Eles concordaram, quando ficaram a sós, tentaram de todas as maneiras de falar com Hermione, mas ela se recusava a abrir os olhos.

— Vão embora! — suplicou, seu corpo todo tremia.

— Hermione, você precisa nos contar o que viu.

— Não Harry! Eu não vi nada! — ela gritou. — Eu senti um movimento atrás de mim e fechei os olhos e quando os abri, ela já estava petrificada! Eu deveria tê-la avisado.

— Mas você não sabia...

— Sim! Eu sabia, como eu sempre soube! Sabia o que ia acontecer!

Ele a encararam surpresos e Hermione virou-se de lado evitando encará-los.

— Eu preciso ficar sozinha, por favor, vão embora.

Eles se afastaram visivelmente chateados, mas ela continuou calada, fora fraca, no ultimo momento havia fechado os olhos, sentia que era culpa dela, deveria ter aviso a garota do perigo que rondava a biblioteca. Pensando nisso surgiu outra dúvida, se ela viveu no passado, porque sabia das coisas no futuro?

O silêncio e os corpos petrificados deixavam a atmosfera mórbida, mas não quis voltar para a sala da grifinória, queria ficar ali, sozinha até que Tom viesse ao seu socorro.

.

.

Hermione suspirou toda vez que tinha que recontar sua história, contou a sua versão, tinha fechado os olhos devido a um barulho estranho e quando os abriu a garota estava petrificada, não havia nada o que contradissesse a sua versão, porque simplesmente foi a verdade, no fundo ela sabia que aquele monstro era o mesmo dos seus sonhos, tinha uma vaga idéia do que podia ser ele, mas precisava primeiro que Tom aparecesse e lhe esclarecesse tudo.

Dumbledore a observava com interesse, por várias vezes fugia dos olhares misteriosos do diretor, tinha medo que ele descobrisse o que sabia sobre o túmulo. Com Snape a sensação era a mesma, mas parecia que o professor de poções não sabia o que esperar dela, estava sempre atento com suas ações.

Ela era constantemente vista por todos como uma sobrevivente, havia virado uma espécie de mito, por ter escapado do monstro, até que deixou de ser o centro das atenções, pois Dumbledore foi afastado do cargo de diretor e Hagrid preso novamente como culpado de ter colocado o monstro no castelo. Sentiu seu coração apertar, ele era inocente, mesmo que Riddle dissesse que não, talvez ele estivesse enganado. Mas como ela fora enganada muitas vezes, tinha que confiar em Tom, pois foi o único que lhe disse algo coerente até o momento e não tentou esconder nada dela.

Conforme o tempo foi passando o desanimo e o temor tomou conta dos alunos, todos estavam aterrorizados e tensos, como se esperassem que a qualquer momento pudessem ser atacados. Hermione sentia como se tivesse fora de foco, Harry e Rony viviam constantemente cochichando, as pessoas pareciam não vê-la e às vezes a ignoravam, não pelo fato de fazer isso de propósito, mas simplesmente sentia que ela não deveria estar ali, deveria estar petrificada.

Na hora do café da manhã Hermione fingia comer, não sentia fome e cada vez mais estava magra, reparou que seus amigos pareciam ter se metido em confusão, quando isso acontecia, eles comiam mais que o normal, também ouviu algum murmúrio sobre algumas aranhas. Enquanto eles tinham seus segredos, ela estudava e esperava ansiosamente alguma resposta a carta que havia enviado.

.

.

Em certa manhã a Professora McGonagall deu um aviso a todos os alunos.

— A Prof. Sprout me informou que finalmente as mandrágoras estão prontas para serem colhidas. Hoje à noite, poderemos ressuscitar os alunos que foram petrificados. Não será preciso lembrar a todos que um deles talvez possa nos dizer quem ou o que os atacou. Tenho esperanças que este ano tenebroso terminará com a captura do culpado. — ela terminou a frase olhando para a direção da Granger.

Todos pareciam comemorar.

— Sempre achei que você nos ajudaria a achar o culpado. — disse Harry.

— É, eu também tinha a sensação que você seria uma peça chave. — concordou Rony falando de boca cheia.

Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo, teria gostado de resolver todo esse mistério, mas para isso precisava ir à biblioteca, devia isso aos amigos.

— Vou pesquisar.

Em troca ganhou olhares e sorrisos de satisfação deles, suspirou tranquilamente ao ver que ainda era um trio, amigos acima de tudo, apesar deles terem se afastado um pouco nesses últimos dias.

Nesse instante Gina Weasley se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Rony. Parecia tensa e nervosa e reparou que torcia as mãos no colo.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Rony, servindo-se de mais mingau.

Gina não disse nada, mas olhava de uma ponta a outra da mesa da Grifinória com uma expressão apavorada no rosto. Hermione a olhava com interesse.

— Desembucha logo — disse Rony, observando-a.

— Tenho que lhe contar uma coisa — murmurou Gina, tomando cuidado para não olhar para Harry.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry.

Giina fez cara de quem não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

Nesse momento o correio chegou e Hermione desviou a atenção deles ao receber uma pequena carta, na verdade uma resposta de Tom Riddle. Suas pequenas mãos tremeram de ansiedade e quase não conseguiu lê-la.

"_Tenho todas as respostas que procura, mas não posso ir para Hogwarts, venha me encontrar em __Hogsmeade ao por do sol, perto da casa do grito__."_

Sentiu a euforia tomar conta de si, iria ver Tom Riddle em pessoa, ficou pensando como faria para chegar lá, talvez pegasse a capa emprestada de Harry, mas daria um jeito, precisava vê-lo. Guardou a carta e olhou para os seus amigos, mas Gina já havia ido embora.

.

.

As aulas naquele dia pareciam durar mais do que o necessário e pela primeira vez Hermione não conseguiu se concentrar em nenhuma delas. Quando Harry e Rony começaram a se esquivar de Lockhart que os acompanhavam até a grifinória, Hermione aproveitou para fazer o mesmo indo na direção da biblioteca. Já os garotos iam falar com a Murta sobre alguma coisa envolvendo a morte dela.

Ao chegar lá, juntou toda a coragem que tinha e entrou, rapidamente pegou um livro sobre criaturas e rasgou a página que falava do basilisco, tinha que ser ele, só de pensar sentia o ar falta de seus pulmões, mas fazia todo o sentido. Afinal, ninguém morreu porque não encarou diretamente e por isso foi petrificados, Harry era o único que poderia ouvi-lo porque era ofidioglota e ele se movimentava pelo castelo sem ser visto através dos canos, por isso poderia ser ouvido através das paredes.

Pegou uma pena da bolsa e anotou no canto da página rasgada, claro que doía o coração fazer aquilo com um livro, ainda mais por ser raro, mas de certo modo sabia que não era a primeira pagina que rasgava na vida.

Correu até os dois no corredor com cara de desanimo.

— Descobriu alguma coisa? — perguntaram com esperança.

— Sim. — estendeu o papel para eles.

— Faz todo o sentido. — disse Rony.

— Precisamos falar com a McGonagall. Você vem conosco?

— Não, eu preciso de um favor, preciso da sua capa da invisibilidade Harry.

— Mas por quê? — ele pareceu confuso.

— É complicado, mas é uma missão minha.

— Por isso está tão misteriosa?

— Sim e quando terminar vocês irá compreender tudo. Eu prometo.

— Ok, não temos muito tempo, pede ao Neville para procurar no meu malão, eu vou com Rony até a...

De repente a voz da Prof. McGonagall soou magicamente amplificada.

_"Todos os alunos voltem imediatamente aos dormitórios de suas casas. Todos os professores voltem á sala de professores. Imediatamente, por favor."_

Harry virou-se para encarar Rony.

— Não outro ataque! Não agora!

Hermione desejou boa sorte para eles e saiu correndo até a grifinória, Neville entregou a capa perguntando onde estavam os garotos, mas ela deu de ombros alegando que não os viu. Esperou o furor dos alunos passarem, estava nervosa e muito ansiosa para ver Riddle.

Os corredores estavam vazios, por isso foi fácil se movimentar com a capa, ainda mais estando sozinha. Assim que saiu do castelo seu olhar foi em direção do lago e mais uma vez para o seu tumulo, de repente se lembrou muito bem de ter visto alguém nele, não era nenhum professor, nem mesmo alguém como Snape ou Dumbledore.

Aquela pessoa podia atravessar a barreira, sabia sobre ela, Hermione se viu dividida entre ir ao encontro de Riddle ou descobrir sobre aquilo, ela deu mais um passo e pensou. Se fosse rápida, poderia descobrir quem era e depois encontrar Tom, já que estava um pouco adiantada e não demoraria mais de meia hora para chegar à casa do grito. Rapidamente correu de volta ao castelo e assim que avistou a Murta flutuando por um dos corredores chamou por ela.

— Murta.

— O que foi Granger?

— Tenho uma pergunta.

— Qual?

— Alguém mais consegue ir até o meu túmulo?

— E porque eu saberia?

Percebendo que ela estava de mau humor e pouco disposta a falar resolveu persuadi-la.

— Porque você é uma garota que sabe de tudo, eu invejo isso, nunca sei nada do que acontece por aqui. É tão frustrante.

A Murta sorriu.

— É verdade, eu conheço todos os segredos. — gabou-se. — Sei de coisas que você ficaria muito surpresa.

— Então você sabe quem vai ao meu tumulo?

— Ah claro, esses dias atrás foram duas pessoas lá.

— Dumbledore e Snape?

— Não, uma mulher loira e o fantasma de Tom Riddle.

Hermione perdeu o fôlego, ignorando sobre a mulher perguntou.

— Tom Riddle? Fantasma?

— Bem, ele não era um fantasma na verdade, mas também não era de carne e osso.

Ela não conseguia entender, como Tom Riddle conseguiu sair do diário? Porque não fez isso antes e veio procurá-la?

Apoiou-se na parede se sentindo tonta, mal conseguia se sustentar de pé, sabia que havia algo errado.

— Acabei de ver seus amigos e um professor lá no banheiro feminino. Harry continua uma gracinha.

— Você disse no banheiro?

— Sim.

Algumas imagens começou a preencher sua mente, a câmera secreta! Ela estava lá, o tempo todo, ignorando a Murta começou a correr naquela direção e chegando lá, encontrou já aberta, tirou a capa e a jogou em um dos boxes, pegou a varinha e hesitou.

Se fizesse isso, não veria Tom Riddle de carne e osso, por outro lado sentia que todas as respostas estavam lá dentro. Fechou os olhos por dez segundos e quando os abriu entrou na câmera.

.

.

Ela escorregou para dentro do cano percebendo que estava sendo puxada para além das masmorras. Ao chegar ao chão, sentiu a terra úmida, deveria ser evidente que estava abaixo do lago.

— Lumus! — exclamou para a sua varinha que acendeu iluminando o ambiente.

Havia um espaço amplo para que ela conseguisse ficar em pé, as paredes eram escuras e escorregadias, cheirava a lodo, ela se deu conta que estava em um túnel e mesmo com a luz produzida pela sua varinha não era suficiente para enxergar a uma distancia maior de três metros.

Era como se tivesse entrado ali pela segunda vez, como se já tivesse vivenciado aquilo, ouviu algumas vozes e encontrou Rony e Lockhart, o ruivo removia algumas pedras, enquanto o professor sorria como um tolo.

— Hermione! Como chegou aqui?

— É uma longa história, o que aconteceu com ele?

Rony olhou na direção do professor que falava sozinho.

— Outra longa história. — respondeu.

— Cadê Harry?

— Foi salvar a Gina, o monstro a pegou. — sua voz saiu trêmula.

— Preciso ajudá-lo.

— Não, você não pode. — ele a impediu. — Não tem sangue puro, poder ser morta.

— A questão é que eu já morri uma vez. E pelo pavor e angustia que sinto, foi onde Harry está.

— Do que você está falando? — ele a encarou com incredulidade.

— Eu realmente preciso ir, me ajude a remover essas pedras.

— Não! Você está louca?

Hermione pegou a varinha e apontou na direção dele.

— Não me obrigue a amaldiçoá-lo, porque sou capaz de fazer isso e sei que você não pode contra mim, sua varinha está muito danificada para fazer um efeito decente, ou você me ajuda ou fica quieto.

Ele ponderou por alguns instantes e começou a ajudá-la. Quando conseguiu abrir um pequeno espaço para uma pessoa passar, Hermione adentrou.

— Desculpe Rony, mas você não vem comigo. — diante do olhar chocado dele fez as pedras pesadas flutuarem e bloquear a passagem novamente.

Afastou-se correndo, ignorando por completo os gritos dele.

Estremeceu quando avistou uma pele escamosa de cobra, deveria ter uns seis metros de comprimento, virou-se para o lado vomitando, o que parecia impossível, já que não se alimentava direito há algum tempo. Concluiu rapidamente que havia sido morta por aquele animal, cada fibra do seu corpo dizia isso, a cicatriz na perna queimava como se fosse veneno.

Respirou fundo e voltou a caminhar, ao dobrar mais uma curva, deparou com uma parede sólida à sua frente em que havia duas cobras entrelaçadas talhadas em pedra, os olhos engastados com duas enormes esmeraldas brilhantes. Sem precisar falar qualquer palavra as cobras se separaram e as paredes se afastaram, as duas metades deslizaram suavemente, desaparecendo de vista e Hermione, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, entrou.

.

.

Hermione se viu parada no fim de uma câmara muito comprida e mal iluminada. Altas colunas de pedra entrelaçadas com cobras em relevo sustentavam um teto que se perdia na escuridão, projetando longas sombras negras na luz estranha e esverdeada que iluminava o lugar.

Escutou vozes e foi entrando cada vez mais, viu o corpo da Gina caído perto de uma grande estátua, correu para lá, mas a garota parecia estar quase sem vida. Mais adiante estava o corpo do Basilisco, Harry ferido e ensangüentado, um pouco para lado estava Tom Riddle, mais vivo do que nunca.

.

.

— Harry! — gritou correndo em direção do amigo que agonizava.

Ajoelhou ao lado dele e respirou fundo ao arrancar cuidadosamente a presa do Basilisco que estava fincado bem fundo no braço dele. Rasgou um pedaço do seu casaco e prensou sobre a ferida que estava jorrando sangue, sabia que se não o socorresse ele iria morrer em minutos, conhecia muito bem a dor que o queimava por dentro.

— Hermione... Sai daqui. — suplicou, mas mal conseguia falar.

Ela se virou para Riddle que a olhava um tanto surpreso, queria ir até ele e o abraçar, mas controlou o impulso diante da situação.

— Como conseguiu vir aqui? — perguntou ele cauteloso.

— O que esta acontecendo? Porque não está ajudando Harry? Ele foi ferido! Ele vai morrer como eu. — estava tão desesperada que não reparou na expressão dele.

O Potter ouvi tudo confuso, mas a dor não deixava se concentrar no que ocorria a sua volta.

— Então você se lembrou de tudo?

— Não, descobri algumas coisas, vi o meu tumulo, aquela garota e eu somos a mesma pessoa e sei que morri aqui, mas não me lembro de tudo, por isso eu mandei uma carta para você.

— Você conseguiu me encontrar?

— Eu ia, mas acabei tendo um pressentimento e também tenho muitas perguntas e...

Ela parou de falar quando Harry agarrou sua mão.

— Mione, ele é perigoso, pegue a Gina e fuja daqui. — suplicou.

— Não Harry, você está enganado.

— Ele está sugando a energia da Gina e vai matá-la, assim como tentou me matar.

— Não isso é impossível, Tom é o mocinho, ele jamais faria isso. — ela buscou o olhar de Tom para que ele confirmasse. — Você...

— Sim, eu quero acabar com o Potter. — afirmou.

— Por quê?

— Porque ele é uma arma utilizada por Dumbledore para acabar comigo. Eu sou o verdadeiro herdeiro de Salazar Sonserina.

Hermione se sentiu tonta, todo aquele mal estar ficou cada vez mais forte, antes que desabasse no chão, Riddle a segurou, abraçando-a fortemente contra o corpo, ela se sentia tão fraca que não conseguiu desviar dele. Ele era tão real que conseguiu sentir o odor masculino e a pele morna dele contra sua.

O piado de um pássaro despertou a atenção de todos, Fawkes, a Fênix de Dumbledore estava ao lado de Harry e uma grossa lágrima caiu no braço dele. Riddle grunhiu.

— Lágrimas de fênix... — disse Riddle baixinho, olhando o braço de Harry. — É claro, poderes curativos, me esqueci...

Ele depositou Hermione no chão com cuidado e pegou a varinha olhando para o rosto de Harry.

— De qualquer maneira isso acaba aqui.

O Potter se levantou um pouco tonto segurando um diário preto.

— Realmente isso acaba aqui.

Antes que os dois esboçassem qualquer movimento, Hermione se levantou e colocou-se na frente de Harry tomando o diário das mãos dele.

— Não! — gritou apavorada. — Não posso permitir isso.

— Mas ele é Voldemort. Ele está matando a Gina e tentou me matar.

— Não posso fazer isso Harry! Ele não é Voldemort. — ela olhou para Tom. — Também não posso permiti-lo que mate o meu amigo. A culpa não é dele.

— Vai ter que escolher em que confiar. — Harry gritou mal podendo acreditar que ela o defendia.

— Não posso Harry, eu o amo. Não quero perdê-lo novamente. Tom não é realmente mal, a culpa é de Dumbledore. — afirmou.

Ele ficou mudo, talvez surpreso pelas palavras dela, mas não retrucou a encarava como se ela estivesse louca, essa foi à deixa para Riddle se aproximar e colocar a mão no ombro dela e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Não vamos deixar que ele engane mais ninguém. Vamos ficar juntos, para sempre. — enfatizou. — Não quero machucar ninguém, só quero protegê-la e a mim também.

Hermione parecia esquecer-se do que acontecia ao redor quando estava ao lado dele, estava praticamente entregue e Riddle cada vez mais perto de pegar o diário das suas mãos, quando mais alguém surgiu.

.

.

— Não faça isso! — gritou uma mulher loira, alta e magra, parecia ter uns sessenta anos, mas pelos trejeitos, era mais velha do que aparentava.

Ela ergueu a varinha e fez com que Tom, pego de surpresa caísse longe dali.

— Não! — Hermione gritou e correu em direção a ele que parecia desnorteado. — Porque você está fazendo isso? Quem é você?

— Não me reconhece? — ela perguntou com a varinha em punho.

A Granger a encarou, claro que se lembrava dela quando a viu pela primeira vez com Dumbledore.

— Riddle fez uma lavagem cerebral em você não é mesmo? Eu tentei te avisar que ele era perigoso.

— Então foi você que me mandava os bilhetinhos?

— Sim, fui eu.

— O que você está fazendo aqui Madson? — exclamou Tom com a varinha em punho.

— Arielly? — Hermione perguntou encantada, tinha memórias de uma garota franzina e quieta, as duas compartilhavam segredos e a bela vista do lago. — Você é Arielly?

— Sim. — ela sorriu. — Quem bom que se lembrou de mim.

— Mas...

— Você precisa ser lembrar de tudo, Tom Riddle não é quem diz ser, ele está te manipulando.

Hermione olhou na direção dele e sentiu seu coração se apertar.

— Eu confio nele, não preciso me lembrar de nada. — ela se aproximou e Tom passou um dos braços ao redor do seu ombro puxando-a para si.

— Você não pode ficar do lado dele, não consegue enxergar que ele não é o mocinho?

— Não adianta, nós fomos feitos um para o outro. — respondeu ele.

Harry deu um passo em direção a eles, porém Arielly o impediu.

— Então serei obrigada a matá-los. Desculpe Hermione, não posso deixar que você fique ao lado dele.

— Você não seria capaz. — Tom rangeu os dentes. — Não pode matá-la. — Ele jogou a varinha na direção dela. — Me destrua, é a mim que você quer, me destrua e tenha a sua vingança.

— É a você que eu quero, mas serei obrigada a matá-la se ela continuar ao seu lado. Eu não tenho nada a perder.

Harry ficou nervoso e avançou sobre Arielly.

— Não mate Hermione. — pediu, porém ela o encantou para que ele não se movesse.

— Você tem um minuto Hermione, está em desvantagem, a magia dele não é comparada a minha, uma vez que ele ainda não se tornou a forma humana completa.

Hermione olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, estava pronta para morrer com ele, enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele sentindo o calor do seu corpo em um forte abraço. Tom parecia não saber o que fazer, não poderia perdê-la, tentou afastá-la, mas ela se inclinou e o beijou, para espanto de todos e dele próprio. Ele correspondeu com a mesma urgência que ela tinha, mas algo fez o corpo dela estremecer. Hermione sentiu um choque percorrer por seu corpo e foi aí que finalmente compreendeu, pois se lembrou de tudo, horrorizada viu o futuro, viu a volta ao passado e sua própria morte, mas também compreendeu os sentimentos que um tinha pelo outro.

Quando afastou os seus lábios do dele, o encarou passando a mão ao redor do rosto dele e pelos cabelos.

— Eu te amo. — ela sussurrou e ele sorriu. — Mas não é o suficiente para que eu renegue tudo o que aconteceu. Voldemort. — em seguida ela pegou a presa do Basilisco que estava no chão e a enterrou no centro do diário.

Ouviu-se um grito longo e cortante. Um rio de tinta jorrou do diário, escorreu pelas mãos de Hermione que chorava, inundou o chão. Riddle estrebuchava e se contorcia, gritando e se debatendo e então... Desapareceu. Em seguida fez-se silêncio. Silêncio, exceto pela tinta que ainda escorria do Diário e pingava no chão. O veneno do basillsco abrira a fogo um buraco no livro.

Com o corpo inteiro tremendo, Hermione desabou no chão.

.

.

Tudo estava escuro, mas ela podia ouvir algumas vozes de longe, sentia o cheiro de açúcar e flores no ar, abriu os olhos e se descobriu na enfermaria, aquilo já se tornava repetitivo, mas não tinha ninguém ali, pelo menos ninguém petrificado.

A médibruxa veio correndo ao ver que tentava se levantar.

— Não se esforce tanto, você está um pouco debilitada, mas com algumas poções e um pouco de comida, voltará a ficar bem. — ela conjurou um prato quente e uma jarra de suco de abóbora. — Melhor comer porque vai receber visitas.

Ela não tinha fome, mas por causa do olhar da medibruxa se forçou a comer um pouquinho, queria muito ver Harry, Rony, saber se Gina estava bem, suspirou aliviada quando Dumbledore apareceu, porém não conseguia encará-lo envergonhada por tê-lo julgado mal.

— Seus amigos estão bem e um tanto confusos.

— Eu quero me desculpar.

— Não precisa. — ele respondeu calmamente.

— Você sabia de tudo? — ela indagou.

— Sei de algumas coisas.

— Sabe o que vai acontecer no futuro? — estremeceu ao pensar nele, Harry e Rony mortos.

— Não disso eu não sei, há coisas que devemos permanecer na ignorância. Como já mudou o passado, o presente, dificilmente o futuro será o mesmo.

— Porque não me contou? Porque tentou esconder de mim?

— Porque há coisas que você tem que descobrir por si mesma.

— Gostaria de permanecer na ignorância.

— Posso providenciar. Talvez haja possibilidade de levar uma vida normal.

— Sendo amiga de Harry e Rony?

Dumbledore sorriu.

— Talvez a normalidade pode se tornar algo bem maçante.

— Eu quero esquecer tudo.

— Não há necessidade disso.

— Mas, eu tenho fortes sentimentos por ele, e se acontecer de novo?

— Não acontecerá, afinal, você o destruiu, isso prova o suficiente para saber de qual lado você está. Mas vamos esconder suas lembranças em um lugar que ninguém terá acesso.

— Não irei me lembrar mais de nada?

— Do futuro sim, mas não do passado. O futuro te amedronta e pode forçar a cometer erros, mas o passado lhe dará forças para continuar em frente. Por isso, procure-me quando tiver alta, antes de falar com seus amigos. Sei que eles tentaram persuadi-la a não fazer isso, mas pelo bem de todos é melhor manter segredo, assim como o tumulo continuara sendo protegido. — ele olhou para a mesa onde estava ocupada com flores, doces e alguns vidrinhos de poções. — Acho que não precisará mais dela. — mostrou a poção de sono sem sonhos.

— Não mesmo.

.

.

Naquela tarde, Hermione recebeu outra visita, estava ansiosa para rever os amigos e explicar tudo que aconteceu, mas estavam proibidos de se verem, até que suas lembranças do futuro fossem apagadas.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era, Arielly e Draco Malfoy.

— Você veio até aqui para ver essa sangue ruim? — exclamou Draco. — Porque ela te interessa?

Arielly puxou a orelha dele.

— Seja mais educado e me faça um favor, me espere lá fora. Depois conversaremos sobre esses modos mocinho.

Hermione segurou o riso ao ver a careta de desagrado do Malfoy.

— Então você se casou mesmo com Abraxas.

— Não que eu me orgulhe disso. Mas casei, fui feliz por um tempo, infelizmente você-sabe-quem o influenciou muito a ele e ao meu filho. Espero que não esteja brava por ameaçar a te matar.

— Você teria feito?

— Foi um blefe, mas Riddle acreditou sabendo que eu o odeio muito para tentar qualquer coisa.

— Eu preciso saber como me encontrou?

— Vou esclarecer, depois da sua morte fiquei desolada, o tempo passou e passou, quando Lúcius veio estudar aqui, me contou sobre o misterioso memorial, estranhei que Dumbledore quando assumiu Hogwarts resolveu esconder o seu tumulo. O tempo foi passando e depois que Draco veio para cá, ouvi falar muito de Harry Potter e seus amigos Weasley e Granger. Ainda mais quando meu filho reclamava que meu neto perdia para uma garota grifinória, cujo nome era Hermione Granger. Era muita coincidência e por isso resolvi vir conhecê-la de perto, claro que quase estraguei tudo, pois a vi e fiquei emocionada, mas Dumbledore me convenceu a não me aproximar de você.

— Por isso chorava naquele dia.

— Sim, eu tinha ido no seu memorial, havia feito um juramento que não deixaria você se aproximar de Riddle novamente e vê-la frente a frente me deixou muito surpresa.

— Como entrou na câmera?

— Eu sabia que meu filho estava aprontando algo e como você-sabe-quem sempre foi apaixonado por você, tentei lhe avisar que havia algo de errado e que tomasse cuidado, mas ele foi bem mais esperto e persuasivo. Resolvi deixar um espião aqui no castelo, o elfo do meu filho, Dobby, ele ficou espionando vocês e quando viu que entrou na câmera secreta, resolvi agir. Ainda bem que o bom senso a recuperou e as memórias também.

Hermione sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— Tom gostava de mim, duvido que Voldemort possa ter algum sentimento em relação a minha pessoa.

— É melhor não duvidar, com quem você ia se encontrar na casa do grito?

— E-eu não parei para pensar nisso. Você acha que ele estaria lá? Afinal, ele não está morto.

— Eu não sei, talvez ele não, mas um dos seus comensais sim.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

— Eu preciso ir. Preciso me afastar da minha família, antes que descubram que eu a ajudei. Mas quero te pedir um favor.

— Qual?

— Não desista de Draco.

— Como assim?

— Eu sei que ele é um sonserino, mau, arrogante, mas no fundo ele só é assim por causa do pai, me promete que vai ajudá-lo no que puder. — ela segurou as mãos da Granger bem firmes.

— Eu vou tentar, mas milagre eu não faço.

Arielly sorriu.

— Eu sabia que poderia contar com você.

— Então essa é a ultima vez que estamos juntas? Nunca mais vou voltar a vê-la?

— Estarei sempre com você querida, se estiver em perigo eu voltarei para ajudá-la.

Hermione sorriu e a abraçou, algumas amizades, durariam mais do que uma vida.

.

.

Harry estava feliz, todos estavam salvos, a memória de Voldemort destruída, Dobby livre, Gina recuperada, Lockhart em tratamento, Lucius Malfoy encrencado, as pessoas confiando nele de novo e Hermione finalmente iria sair da enfermaria, depois de duas longas semanas.

Ela havia escrito uma carta para ele sobre tudo o que aconteceu, incrivelmente ele e Rony quase não acreditaram, mas o que havia presenciado na câmera secreta e tudo o que ela parecia adivinhar fazia todo o sentido. Rony não se conformava por ela se apaixonar por Voldemort, mas Harry sabia que o amor e a razão nem sempre andavam juntos.

Ele queria perguntar a ela sobre o futuro, se Voldemort voltaria, o motivo dela ter voltado ao passado, como voltou, mas adivinhava que isso jamais iria saber.

— Ela já foi liberada. — respondeu a medibruxa quando ele foi buscá-la.

Harry sabia muito bem onde a encontraria e por isso correu até o lago, de longe a avistou dentro do memorial, parecia pensativa e triste.

— Pode vir Harry, a magia não lhe fará mal, não até Snape vir renová-la. — ela falou.

Tomando coragem ele se aproximou e pela primeira vez viu o tumulo com o nome dela, engoliu em seco, aquilo sanava qualquer duvidas que tivesse a respeito.

— Como você esta?

— Um pouco chateada, eu perdi os exames e terei que refazê-los depois.

Harry sorriu, ela não mudava nunca.

— Mas se veio aqui para falar do futuro, pode esquecer, Dumbledore apagou todas as lembranças, só sei do passado, daqui por diante estaremos por nossa própria conta.

— Não teria sido melhor apagar o passado também?

— Não, é bom saber o que houve, saber quais são as minhas fraquezas. Tenho medo de me tornar outra pessoa, de perder a minha identidade.

— Isso não vai acontecer. Você é mais forte do que imagina, até destruiu o diário.

Ela fez uma cara melancólica e evitou olhar na sua direção.

— A minha intenção nunca foi destruí-lo. — confessou. — Só queria mantê-lo preso ao diário para que não fizessem mal a ele, mas o veneno do Basilisco foi mais forte.

— Ele estava te usando, você salvou a Gina e a mim. Por isso não é melhor esquecê-lo de uma vez?

— Não, não é a solução, quero estar preparada para encontrá-lo novamente.

— E como tem tanta certeza de que ele virá outra vez?

Ela o encarou sobriamente.

— Porque ele me garantiu que jamais desistiria de mim. E agora eu acredito nisso.

_Continua..._

.

.

_**N/A: **__Olá pessoal, como estão? Pode até reclamar do atraso da FIC, mas escrevi mais de 16 páginas do Word para compensar e o capítulo ficou bem extenso. Tinha até pensado em dividi-la, mas achei melhor acabar com a câmera secreta tudo de uma vez e espero que o resultado tenha agradado a todos além de resolver o mistério._

_Afinal, ninguém nunca suspeitou que Arielly pudesse voltar._

**Agradecimentos à:**

_**Anônimo 1 – **__A Hermione não pode ficar do mal, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não vai deixar de defender/escolher Tom Riddle. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo._

_**Dianxuka – **__Vi que leu e gostou da Fic "Sangue Negro", mas a outra continuação tem duas Hermiones, uma do bem e a outra do mal, foi o sangue do Riddle que a modificou. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Mari – **__Amo essa música, uma das minhas favoritas do Roberto Carlos. Fico feliz que a minha Fic lhe transmita tantas emoções, tento cada vez mais aperfeiçoar e fazer com que as pessoas tenham prazer em lê-la. Tom é Top, sabe manipular, mas a fraqueza dele ainda é a Hermione, ainda coloquei uma cena fofa dos dois juntos no finalzinho, mesmo que ela acabe com ele sem querer rs. Gosto de deixar uma palhinha do que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos, mas enfim, dessa vez vou ter que ler o próximo livro para fazer isso. Beijos e obrigada por comentar._

_**Moegy – **__Acho que ninguém pensou na avó de Draco, afinal, Arielly era muito amiga da Hermione nos tempos antigos. Tom só queria manipulá-la e se mandar com ele, mesmo sendo uma aluna do segundo ano e ele do sétimo, olha a pedofilia rs. Beijos com sabor de pena de açúcar._

_**Aninha Flavinha – **__Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e que todas as suas perguntas foram respondidas a respeito dos bilhetinhos. Eu não resistir de acrescentar outro beijo deles, amo os dois juntos em cena, é uma entrega total, mesmo ele sendo tão malvado. Beijos e obrigada por comentar._

_**Lembrou – **__Bom, espero ter respondido, Arielly foi ao memorial para visitar o túmulo dela, assim como Tom que assumia sua forma devido a energia da Gina. Espero que continue gostando e aprovando o meu trabalho. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Diabretes da Cornualha – **__Eu tinha que jogá-la na câmera para que ela pudesse descobrir tudo sobre o que aconteceu e também para se despedir de Tom, afinal, o próximo que ela irá encontrar será Lord Voldemort. Eu não sei como faria o desenvolvimento da história no Prisioneiro de Askaban talvez uma passagem rápida, não sei direito, mas no Cálice de fogo eu garanto que ela vai ficar cara a cara com o Lorde das Trevas. Beijos e obrigada por comentar._

_**Cabeça de vento – **__Ah obrigada, mas pontual eu não sou muito, porém não deixo de postar, estou amando escrever essa história e ainda mais receber elogios me faz feliz. Continue lendo e não deixe de comentar. _

_**Anônimo 2 – **__Obrigada e espero que continue curtindo a história. Principalmente desse capítulo._

_**Anônimo 3 – **__Não gosto de personagens com característica diferente, Tom é mal e continuará sendo, só será um malvado fofo em relação a Hermione. Pode contar comigo que vou tentar de tudo para não mudar a personalidade dele. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Kokelushi – **__Ahhhh é a primeira vez mesmo que você deixa um comentário, e fico realmente feliz com isso, um simples "legal" ou "oi" já me deixa satisfeita rs. Magnificamente magnífico realmente é um pleonasmo difícil de encontrar e criativo. Espero que goste desse capítulo e obrigada por se dar ao trabalho de comentar._

_._

_._

**Amei todos os comentários, isso me deu animo para terminar esse capítulo longo. Eu não sei como será o desenvolvimento daqui para frente, se quisesse terminar a história, poderia fazê-lo agora, porque a Fic está dividida em 2, a 2ª parte começara quando sai Tom Riddle e entra Lord Voldemort.**

**Mas antes que reclamam, irei continuar e aqui mesmo, espere algo diferente nos próximos capítulos e garanto a vocês que não ficaram decepcionados.**


End file.
